


The SRH Project

by Anonymous



Category: To Be Put on Hold Until Further Notice
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Drama, Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PSI and EMF, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Four years after being expelled from school, Travis finds himself sulking around in the rainy country of Pleiades. Blacklisted from the world, Travis works together with his friends and family to get through his self-loathing phase, repair his relationships with those he loved, and uncovering a conspiracy that hits closer to home than he expected.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Echoes of the Past





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this story about two or so years ago. It went through some plot adjustment and then I kinda just abandoned it until now. I found it under my old account and apparently I had orphaned it, so I created this new one to finish it. The plot is still mostly the same (Travis framed and he sulks before deciding to clear his name) but what happens in between has changed slightly (or drastically depending on the context). I had notes on this story but it didn’t outline what should happen when, and all I had to go off of was the original story I had written. So I did some rereading, bounced ideas off myself, and actually wrote an outline that makes slightly more sense regarding pacing and plot and whatnot. Hopefully it’ll be better than that angst ballad I wrote all those years back. Fingers crossed.
> 
> The main focus is Travis, first person. Although the perspective will change occasionally in coming chapters; it should be noted in the time card.

_ How’d I end up here? _

_ I’d remember sitting in a classroom. My professor was giving a lecture about the Pleiadian Revolutionary War. A classroom where? I think it was Onett Community College. But why was I there? I’m not sure. _

_ I remember sitting...somewhere. I think it was in the back of the classroom. In front of me was a notebook and some pictures. No they weren’t ordinary pictures, they were the lecture slides. I made out the text in the notebook; it was all my handwriting. A paraphrase on what the professor was saying. _

_ What was the professor’s name? Henkel? Hendrick? Heines? He was an old guy, apparently had fought in this war himself over 40 years ago. But he’s not important. What’s important is who came next. A fat kid, looks obese. Bowl cut blonde hair that covered his eyes, denim blue overalls that was more suited to country life than city life. His name…? _

_ Pokey Minch, Porky Minch. Now I remember. _

**Onett, Eagleland. Onett Community College, Room 5-215.** **  
** **Wednesday, October 7th, 20XX -4. Four years prior to current events. (1037 Eagleland).** **  
** **Character: Travis**

“The most important thing to remember is that this was not a revolution to overthrow the government, but to reform it.” The professor was saying. “Corrupt individuals who had abused the power of the government to line their own pockets with gold.”

I clicked my pen and wrote  _ ‘Corrupt politicians bad’ _ in my notebook. I looked at the lecture slides next to me and saw that he’ll post a picture on the board of a donkey with a politician’s head on it, which made me chuckle.

“Something funny, Mr. Dreamcast?” The professor asked.

“Click next.” I responded.

“Oh you mean this?” The professor clicked his remote and up came the picture of the donkey. It sparked positive reactions from almost everyone in the class. “I made it myself.”

“You sure know how to make things fun!” I complimented him.

“Well there’s a good reason I did this.” The professor continued. I diverted my attention at that point. My notes were nice and organized, capturing the key points of the lecture while excluding anything not of worth. I felt proud of myself in that moment, I really did. But I didn’t know things were about to turn sour.

My phone vibrated. Apart from the obligatory @everyone from the official unofficial Mother 4 server, there was a text from Leif. All he said was “We need to talk right now” with a period at the end, indicating that something bad had happened. Another text, this one from Floyd saying “Hey Trav, someone is spreading nasty rumors about you.” I looked up to check if the professor was paying attention to me before I responded to these texts. That’s when the door slammed open, and in all of his oversized glory stood Pokey Minch. “Oh, Travis Dreamcast!” he said in a condescending sing-songy voice. “The principal wants you!”

“Uhh, okay?” I responded as I packed my things into my backpack. “What’s this about?”

“It’s really important. You don’t want to keep HER waiting. You’re already in enough trouble already.”

I gave a bewildered glance at my peers. Everyone stared at me as I exited the classroom. Pokey led the way, rather hastily for some reason. We flew down two floors and exited the building into the courtyard. Lots of people were about, some congregating near posters on walls while others were expressing shocked reactions after viewing their phones. As we both walked towards the administrative building, I saw Meryl in the courtyard. She sat alone on a blue bench, crying her eyes into her palms. She rubbed her eyes, and once her hands left her face she noticed me. With the urgency of vengeance, she marched up and stopped right in front of me. “How could you?!”

“How could I what?” I questioned. Meryl began laughing hysterically.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Travis Dreamcast. We all know what you did!”

“I’m confused. What did I do?”

Meryl covered her ears and grit her teeth. “I can’t...I can’t believe I loved you. You…” Her voice was breaking, tears welling up in her eyes. I glanced over at Porky, who was cackling at our agony. Carefully, I tried to use my thumb to rub the tears from her eyes, but she slapped my hand away. “Don’t touch me! Pretender, liar!”

“Meryl, what are you talking about?” I said, slightly nervous. “What did I do?”

“I hope you rot, you son of a bitch.” That growl from her voice, she couldn’t have meant that right? Up until this very moment, we both were helplessly in love, and I’ve done nothing but treat her like the queen she is. But guessing how overwhelmed with emotion she was, this was a genuine breakup. My heart sank as I watched her turn away and stormed off, no intention of letting me explain myself.

Unexpectedly, she stopped after five steps and looked at the ring on her finger. A family heirloom I gave to her for our first anniversary, I think she was starting to regret ever letting me slip it on her finger. She turned back around, drew back, and slapped me across the face. The ring cut my cheek, I felt the sting of blood exposing itself to the air. Without tearing her hateful gaze from me, she ripped the ring from her finger and threw it at my feet.

I didn’t even know what to do at that point. The whole encounter had made me feel guilty. Guilty for what? Meryl did say things like ‘Liar’ and ‘Pretender.’ Something’s going on here. Maybe I had deceived her in some way, but how? What did I do? Part of me is hoping there was something I did wrong to her. But I had a strange feeling that things were about to get worse, and this was no coincidence. Pokey sneered at me. “Tough times huh?”

“Don’t get any wise ideas.” I barked.

Outside the administration building, Leif and Floyd stood against a crowd of angry students. Floyd had a rake in his hand ready to fight back, but he always liked to use his words, which seemed to be the case. Leif stood behind him, remaining silent. Floyd was ready to lash out when one student had provoked him, but Leif held his shoulder back. The ticking point was when an angry student threw something at Floyd, causing him to stagger backwards. Leif made the first move here, taking a pen out of his pocket and shanking the perpetrator in the abdomen repeatedly.

Pokey led me inside the administration building and up to the second floor where the principal’s office was. He pointed to the door where I needed to go and said, “Don’t cry too much, okay whittle cwybaby?”

I ignored him, and he blew a raspberry as I walked away. Outside the principal’s office I saw Zack pacing back and forth. He was relieved to see me. “Oh my god, Travis are you okay?”

“I don’t know to be honest.” I told him, feeling the cut on my cheek.

“All those rumors...they can’t be true right? The ones about you cheating on tests and stuff and the other one about starting school riots?”

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. “Is that what I did? Nobody told me.”

“Y-yeah! It’ll work itself out, right?” The unease in Zack’s voice didn’t exactly inspire confidence. I was unsure myself. Meryl was convinced, and Pokey’s last words before going back to the carnage outside. Something’s definitely wrong.

“Yes, sir! We’ll just laugh it off later tonight as just a bad dream.” I lied. It took every last ounce of willpower to seem happy and carefree, and it worked. It made Zack chuckle, and he hugged me. I didn’t want to do that. I’d hope that all these rumors circling around me were all just talk, but given everything that had transpired I wasn’t so sure.

“Good luck there, little brother. We’re all counting on you.”

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the principal’s office. I glanced back at Zack, who gave me a thumbs up. Already inside were my parents and my older brother Chase. All three of them had worried looks on their faces, and the principal had one of those half-hearted pity looks. “Travis, please have a seat.”

I took a seat next to Chase. He asked if I was ok under his breath, and I just nodded.

“Now the reason why I’ve gathered everyone here is to discuss the rumors. As you know Travis, you are the hot topic of conversation. And I’m here to validate these rumors.”

“What do you mean to validate?” Dad asked.

“It’s been recently brought to our attention that, on the entrance exams to the school, that Travis’s answers are nearly identical to another individual’s. Now this sort of thing is to be expected, so we had to run a background check on both of you.”

“If I may ask, who would this other individual be?” Chase asked.

“I’m not allowed to disclose that.”

“It’s Pokey isn’t it. Pokey Minch.” I accused. Everyone in the room stared at me in disbelief. 

“Well...I cannot confirm or deny that.” The principal said, which verified my suspicions. “This individual had come up relatively clean, while you on the other hand had done some irresponsible things.”

“Like what?”

“Several professors had come out saying that they were offered bribes for grades. While their list of suspects differed, all of them had mentioned you. Additionally, we have reports that you were seen organizing the riots in school.”

“And you can’t disclose who.”

“The common thread between these riots is you. They all named you as the person they’ve communicated with. You were the person who organized those uprisings, is that correct?”

“Can you prove it?” I asked.

“If you’d like to take this matter to court, then-”

“Just answer the damn question! Can you prove it?” Dad snapped. “I will not believe you until you do.”

The principal panned her vision across the room. She then retrieved a folder from underneath her desk and handed it to Dad. Everyone, including me, sifted through the folder. It had photocopies of expert testimonies from various individuals, all of whom had their names crossed off. It also had clearly photoshopped pictures of me at the riots. My Mom shook her head in disbelief, “No this can’t be right.”

Chase tugged on my arm. “Travis, is this true?”

“One more thing.” The principal pulled up a video on her computer. The camera was pointed at me, taking some sort of test. The bizarre thing was that I had pulled out an answer sheet with no effort to hide it. The proctors walked by like nothing was wrong. I can tell you one thing, I never cheat. They must’ve gotten a look alike and edited him onto this video. It was possible. This video was fake. If only they did more than their stupid background checks.

“Travis...it can’t be. No…” Mom stared at me, tears welling up. “I thought…”

“You lying, son of a… you cheated? On top of that, you bribed teachers? Oh ho ho ho, what else have you done maggot?!” Dad yelled.

“No that’s not true! I-”

“If it’s not true, then why is everything here? Don’t think you can lie to me anymore, boy!”

The principal retained her composure. “I am sorry to do this. Travis Dreamcast, you are hereby expelled from Onett Community College.”

“Haha! Expelled! Man today can’t get any better! Today I found out my son’s a lying, cheating...everything!” Dad stood up. “Come on, we’re leaving!”

I slowly rose out of my chair, but Dad stopped me. “Not you! We’re finished. Go find another family to exploit, stupid curr.”

Mom immediately went into Dad’s embrace. Chase stood up to leave. He sighed and shook his head at me before following our parents out the door. “Zack we’re leaving. Come on.”

“One second.” Zack peered his head through the door. “Travis, I thought you said this was gonna work out…”

“Zack! Do not associate yourself with him! Leave, now!” I heard Chase yelling.

I saw Zack mouthed “Sorry” before retreating back in the hallway. I grabbed my head and slammed it onto the table. “Why...why, why, why!”

I started to cry. I didn’t do any of this. I was an honest student, ask anyone! But at this point they’ve probably jumped on the bandwagon of “Travis bad”. My family turned against me, everyone in the school turned against me, I even lost the love of my life. The principal didn’t even try to comfort me, I didn’t want her to. It would be just a sick joke. What did I do to end up here? Where did everything go wrong?

“Don’t cry too much, okay whittle cwybaby?”

Pokey Minch...he was no doubt responsible. He knew this would all happen. He’d almost seem happy at my suffering. He was the one who did all of this, and now he was pinning it all on me. Why me? He couldn’t have pinned it on another faceless fat kid? A kid who sounds like a suburban skateboarder? No it had to be me. It was personal. I needed to get back at him, but how? I have nothing left, not even my own family. As soon as I left this campus, I was on my own. Nobody would care if I just ended up dead in a gutter somewhere. They’d probably laugh after seeing my life had amounted to nothing.

“Travis. I need you to sign here.”

I looked up and saw the principal had a contract-like document and a pen for me to sign me. “It’s the terms of this expulsion.”

The door opened behind me. A campus monitor dragged Leif and Floyd inside and sat them down behind me. Their hands were bound behind their back. “I got the two rioters here. And here’s the weapon that one of them used.” The campus monitor put a bloody pen on the table.

“What’s the big deal, the pen already writes in red.” Leif protested. “Oh, hi Trav.”

“Are you okay, Trav?” Floyd asked.

I shook my head as I stared down at the paper. I didn’t even want to read it. I just wanted to crumple it up and shove it down the principal’s throat.

“I’ll deal with these troublemakers in a moment, thank you.”

“Deal with us? What’re you gonna do, lecture us to death? Anything but that!” Leif said sarcastically. “What did you do to Travis?”

“She...sh-she expelled me.” My voice broke.

Floyd gasped. “Travis, no! Are you seriously going to do this! Travis did nothing wrong!”

“All the rioters have a relation to Travis Dreamcast.” The principal restated.

“Untie me, you old hag! I’ll show you what a real riot is!” Leif barked.

“You think you’re some sort of god sitting behind your comfortable office desk and accusing people of things they didn’t do.” Floyd inferred. “I’ve met my fair share of corrupt businessmen, but I’d thought I’d never see a corrupt school principal. How much are they paying you?”

“Are you sleeping with them? I wouldn’t put it past you.” Leif insulted.

The principal retained her composure. “Sign the document Travis.”

“You don’t fight battles from a desk, coward! You think hanging up your teaching degrees give you power? Power comes from people who show it, and when I shut down your little scam you’ll regret you’ve ever met me!” Leif threatened

“You’ll never survive one day in the real world. Know this, we won’t stop until Travis has been cleared!” Floyd declared.

“I’ll permanently expel you both if you keep this up!” The principal threatened.

“Do it then.” Leif taunted. 

“Get these two out of here.”

As the monitor picked Leif up, Leif drove his foot into the monitor’s knee. It let rip an inhuman crack, and the monitor fell to the ground screaming. He picked up the keys from the monitor’s belt and used them to unlock the handcuffs. “Consider this my resignation.” Leif said. “I’m sure the police will work this out.”

“Stay strong, Trav.” Floyd encouraged. 

As my friends showed themselves out, I used my right hand, I smeared the blood from my cheek and smothered it all over her contract. “Thanks for making me hate myself. I hope you’re happy now.”

_ I was right. As soon as I stepped foot off that campus I was on my own. Leif and Floyd were officially expelled for fighting, and they turned themselves into the Onett Police and got off with self-defense. Nobody waited to take me back home. I didn’t know what to do. I just sat down at the curb and buried my head in my knees. I knew everyone was talking shit about me. I could hear it in their voices. A small part of me hopes that someone would’ve pitied me, or some reckless teen makes a wrong turn and runs me over. But that didn’t happen, by nightfall after even the late night classes were done, a car pulled up right next to me. It was Zack, saying that our parents ordered him to pick me up but I didn’t believe him. _

_ As soon as I got home, everyone ignored me. Zack would sometimes bring me food, but for the most part I spent most of my days alone, sulking in my room. Rarely eating and drinking, never going out again. It was only two years later when Chase was graduating that anyone ever talked to me again, only this time it was “See what I’m talking about? If Chase can get through it without cheating why can’t you?” And for the next few days after that, all they said was basically I’m not good enough. So before I could give them the satisfaction of degrading me, one day I ran away from home. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Belring, Pleiades. Downtown Belring, near the train station.** **  
** **Friday,September 13th, 20XX. (2200 Pleiades)** **  
** **Character: Travis**

It’s been about two weeks since I’ve ran away from home. It was 10PM according to the monorail clock, and the rain in Belring was relentless. The paper bag I wore over my head was always soaked in water, but I didn’t care. It was the smile I drew in front of the bag that mattered. No doubt that the curved black line in the front was probably already melting away. It was already hard enough getting someone to loan me a black marker. Maybe now someone will feel bad about me but I doubt it. 

I kept my head down as I wandered the streets of Belring. It was hard enough not to draw attention with this bag over my head, but at least nobody ever walks the streets at night especially in this weather. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know where I was going. I turned right down a dark alleyway, hoping someone will jump out and kill me for the lint in my pocket. Nothing in this alleyway was appealing, there wasn’t even a good place to squat. That’s what I thought until I kicked a piece of crumpled up tinfoil aside, revealing a soggy $5 bill.

I stared at it, hoping this wasn’t my mind playing tricks on me again. Nobody was around to hold me up if I’d claimed it. I slowly bent down, keeping an eye out for my surroundings. It was wet and soggy, but nobody will care because it’s money. I wrung the bill out, gently folded it and shoved it in my pocket. I took one quick glance around and ran out.

Picking up that bill made me remember that I haven’t eaten for a few days. It was really tempting to go into the deli and pick up a club sandwich, but at the same time I really want to keep starving so that when someone does decide to come looking for me, I’ll probably be dead. Not the brightest plan in the world, but I’ll at least be dead. At the same time, I hope someone comes looking for me. I still remember what Floyd said that day.

“We won’t stop until Travis has been cleared!”

He has to be looking. Someone has to be looking for me! I just needed to hold out a little longer. If someone did care about me, the least I could do was be alive when they find me. That’s what I tried to keep telling myself as I walked into the deli. Everyone was cleaning up, the man at the cash register eyed me suspiciously but nobody else seemed to notice. He asked, “Could you take off your bag, sir?”

“No I think I’ll be better if I keep it on.” I told him. “Personal reasons…” I pulled the $5 bill from my pocket and set in on the counter. “Whatever you got left. I’d prefer a club sandwich, but whatever you can give me is okay.”

The cashier inspected the bill. “It’s wet, but $5 is still $5. Alright, I’ll go see what we’ve got.”

It was nice to know he’ll help me. It was also really nice to see that nobody else paid me any mind. Last thing I needed was for them to steal my money because they didn’t want to serve me. I looked up at the camera and started to wave, only to decide against it. I wonder how I looked with the broken smile and a soggy bag on my head. Apparently not pathetic enough. The cashier returned with two sandwiches in a plastic bag. He happily took the bill on the counter and rang it into the register.

“But I only asked for one.” I reminded him.

“I don’t know who you are, and you seem like you don’t want me to either.” The cashier said. “But it looks like you were going through some hard times. I made the second one, so it’s on me.”

“”T-thank you, sir…” I gathered up the bag. “I appreciate it.”

“When you’re back on your feet, come back. I’d be happy to serve you again.”

I wonder if that whole exchange would’ve gone differently if I didn’t have the bag over my head. At least now I can last another week or two. My stomach was killing me, and I was ready to feed the beast. I ran across the street and into Belring’s train station. The first sandwich I pulled out was a turkey sandwich. I set the bag aside and unwrapped my meal. It was cold, expected of a cold cut. But seeing that I haven’t been eating as much as I would want to, it was the most delicious thing in the world. I couldn’t help shoving it into my mouth, almost choking on it several times. Before I knew it the sandwich was gone, but the satisfaction lingered. My stomach stopped growling; I could finally relax. I threw the wrapper inside the bag with my second sandwich. It was getting late and I needed some sleep. Clutching the bag, I dusted off part of the bench I was sitting on, then lied down to sleep.

.

.

=+ZIS+=

.

.

“Travis? Travis wake up!”

I heard a voice calling my name. I was sure it was another fake dream, so I shooed it away.

“Travis, I’m not leaving without you. Wake up.”

Whoever was calling for me, they were shaking me now. I stretched my arms and legs and finally opened my eyes. Staring back was Zack, genuine worry in his face. “Are you okay, Travis?’

“What do you want?” I responded coldly.

“I came looking for you. I thought it would be better to look at night since you won’t be moving around. Why do you have a bag over your head?”

“Travis is not available right now. Please leave a message...after the…” I closed my eyes again and tried to fall back asleep.

Zack grabbed my shoulder and lifted me up. He tore the bag off my face and tried shaking me awake. “Travis, I… I missed you! Don’t do this to me again. Please come home.”

“I don’t wanna…”

“It’ll be fine, come on. Mom, Dad, and Chase are not there.”

I shook my head and opened my eyes. “What?”

“They left this morning, said that they were going to live in Union City now. And they left the house to me. Dude, I’ve been looking all day for you!”

I scoffed. “Took you long enough...I was thinking about jumping in front of the train tonight.”

Zack rubbed my head and gave it one pat. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Zack took my hand and slung my arm around his shoulder. I made sure to grab my sandwich bag as he walked me to his car: an old station wagon with a faded paint job. The inside was cozy, the seats were nice, clean leather and overall the car had an antique smell to it.

“Nice right? It’s not the most manly thing in the world, but it gets the job done.”

“Floyd knows a guy?” I assume.

“Yeah, got it for a good deal. He’s at home you know, Floyd I mean.” Zack turned on the ignition and pulled out of the station’s parking lot. “As soon as he got that phone call from the deli guy he immediately came to me.”

I watched raindrops race each other down the window as Zack was talking. Raindrops that were absorbed into other raindrops and so on.

“When they, uhh our parents, saw that you ran away they didn’t care too much. I think Chase’s exact words were ‘Good riddance’.”

“What did you do?” I asked.

“I couldn’t make a big deal out of it. So I called Floyd later and saw if he could pull some strings to find you. You hid from us for a while. Leif was especially upset, and he might be the reason why they all left.”

“How is Leif anyways?”

Zack sighed. “He rarely comes home anymore. He’s always out working; that’s what he says at least. And when he does come home he usually goes and locks himself in the basement.”

“How’d he get out? Did Floyd know a guy?”

“Actually, Leif knew the Onett Police Chief. He’s one of the good ones. After reviewing video footage that day, he determined it as self defense and let them both go free. Afterwards, Floyd sued for assault and won like $10,000.” Zack cleared his throat. “After he heard you went missing, the chief transferred over to Belring. I don’t know why.”

“Hopefully nothing bad…” I turned my head to look at Zack. “Why did you come after me?”

“Because I believe that you didn’t do all the stuff they said you did.” Zack stopped the car at a red light and rubbed my shoulder. “You’re not that kind of person.”

“Thanks, but-”

“No buts.” The light turned green, but not before Zack noticed my arm. “You still cut?”

I pulled my sleeve down. “No these are...scratch marks! Yeah, I was attacked by a vicious cat!”

“Cutting is bad for you. You lose a lot of blood and your arms don’t look particularly good. And lying about something like this...why didn’t you say anything? I could’ve helped you.

“Because…! You know, the thing!” I rubbed my eyes, knowing that I was about to cry. “I’m sorry.”

“We can talk all we want when we get home.” Zack rubbed my head. “I’ll take the scenic route, so you can get some extra sleep, okay?”

I rolled up my sleeve and looked down my forearm. There was one cut that was down the road and the rest were across the street from wrist to elbow. I ran my hand down the scars, feeling every bump they made. There was a lot, and as much as I wanted it to make me feel whole, all it did was make me feel more guilty about myself. Looking back at Zack, I decided to take him up on his offer to get some sleep. I rested my head against the door and dozed off.

.

.

=+ZIS+=

.

.

I punctured the razor through my skin near my elbow. Slowly but surely, I dragged the razor across my arm, bearing with the pain of my skin tearing before my eyes out of my own actions. The razor tore across my arm, and I did it again two more times. It wasn’t until I’d finished my third cut that the blood started leaking out. Unlike the rain, it dripped slowly. At first, it could’ve passed as a careless paper cut, but soon the blood started to envelop bigger and bigger portions of my arm. Covering my self-inflicted wounds, I hurried downstairs and into the kitchen, ripped off a piece of a napkin and wiped the leaking blood. I ripped another one and covered my wounds, too hasty to find myself a bandage. With my back pressed against the wall, I slowly slid down and silently wept.

_ Why am I doing this to myself? _

“See, that’s your problem, Travis.”

With tears still leaking out of my eyes, I uncovered my face. It was Zack.

“You don’t know how to follow instructions. I told you not to cut yourself.”

“I’m sorry!” I cried, but my words didn’t reach him. He took out a razor and rolled up his sleeve. He punctured the razor deeper than I had ever done. In one slow and grueling motion, he dragged it from his wrist all the way up to the elbow joint. I grimaced and shut my eyes, not having the heart to see someone else do it, especially my own brother.

“You enjoy the pain, that’s why. You enjoy it when you tear away at your flesh, bleeding out and hoping for a quick and easy death.”

I mustered up the courage to look. Zack had removed his jacket and shirt, now cutting the skin across his entire torso area, slowly and painfully. Despite this, there was not one hint of pain, guilt, or sorrow on his face. He teared away at his flesh with a blank expression.

“Is this how you cope with your failure? Cutting your skin and bleeding out? You’re so pathetic…”

“Stop it!” I ordered.

I balled up, hugging my knees and sobbing into them. Why am I like this? I can never be happy. I’m a failure, one who bribed his teachers and cheated on his tests. One exiled from literally every service available to him. One that had a bright future in front of him, all denied because someone wanted it more and was willing to do more. Someone who was willing to ruin his life for it.

I just wanted to cry.

Cry my woes away.

Cry and cry and cry and cry.

And when I stop, hopefully this was all a crude dream. Then I can laugh, knowing it never happened. That I’m just…just…

There was no saving me from this mess.

I did this to myself. I was the one who did all those dishonest deeds, according to them. I’m worthless in the eyes of everyone. And I can’t fix that. I can’t fix anything. I’m just a burden. I’m just…

“Pathetic? Worthless? Come on, speak up!”

Zack had a knife now. He stabbed his gut with a smile on his face and slowly slid the knife across his abdomen. He reached inside and pulled out his liver, then his kidney, then his intestines, all dropped on the floor in front of me.

“Zack, p-please st…”

“No Travis, don’t you see? This is my atonement for my greatest sin. I let my love for you cloud my judgement, and now I’m just a victim of your lies.”

Zack stabbed himself in the chest. He twisted his knife with an unflinching expression and cut diagonally downwards to the right. The knife dropped with a clang, and he reached inside and pulled his heart out. “My life for you Travis!”

The heart slammed onto the ground. I didn’t know what to do, what to say. The heart was still beating, except it was beating the blood that stained the floor. I looked up to see that Zack was gone. Now all I heard was a crowd. An angry crowd, all calling my name. They were banging on the doors and windows, ready to draw blood.

“Let the bloodshed begin!”

I heard one of the doors open, and in came pouring the riot, screaming like lunatics. They were on me, stomping on me, beating me with objects. I felt pain, not the good kind. I tried to hold it in, but it became worse and worse. And then it stopped. I looked up, and Zack was above me, already having thrown a match at me. Within seconds, I was lit on fire. The searing pain of heat eating at my skin. I screamed in agony as the crowd cheered, and that bloodcurdling scream echoed as everything went black.

.

.

=+ZIS+=

.

.

“Hah!” I woke up, frantically glancing back and forth inside of Zack’s station wagon. I stared down at my arms and hands, only to see that it hasn’t been damaged. Zack still sat beside me, staring in confusion. I took his arm and rolled up the sleeve, discovering that it hadn't been damaged either. I let out a fake laugh before I grabbed my head and slammed it into the dashboard.

“Is everything okay, Travis?” Zack asked worriedly.

“Nothing’s okay!” I tried saying as happily as possible.

“Well we’re here. Do you need a minute?”

I looked up and saw the house. It looked just about the same. I got out of the car and ran to the door, trying frantically to open it despite being locked. Zack followed behind me, spinning his keys in his hand. Before he could unlock it, the door opened and on the other side was Floyd.

“Travis? It’s good to see you buddy.”

I shook my head but Floyd immediately hugged me. “I missed you. I thought I’d lost you forever.”

“That’s what Zack said.”

Floyd immediately let go and straightened out his polo. “Forgive me, that was completely unprofessional.” He cleared his throat.

“It’s okay to be affectionate sometimes.” Zack said. “Travis needs all the love he can get.”

“Well I’ll go get some water.” Floyd immediately ran into the kitchen.

The house didn’t look all that different since I left. There were a couple of blankets covering all the windows and the trophy case in the living room had been cleaned out. A pizza was on the coffee table in the living room. The one major difference was that the house was devoid of any family pictures. Our parents still kept them up despite my incident at school but it seems they threw them all away when they left.

“We saved you some pizza if you’re still hungry.” Floyd offered as he threw me a water bottle. I immediately unscrewed it and chugged half of his contents. Crisp, cold, and not salty like the rain water outside.

We all sat down in the living room while the news channel was playing on the TV in the background. Nobody seemed to want to talk; Floyd was fidgeting with his fingers while Zack munched on a pizza. So I had to start the conversation, by asking what had happened while I was gone.

“Mom, Dad, and Chase were overjoyed. They tore down all the family pictures and we had a big bonfire in the back even though it was still raining.” Zack started. “They started spending money on new clothes and other things. I put in a request to my college to attend the rest of my colleges online due to personal reasons.”

“Leif showed up to my house more often and asked for a job one time. My father told him that he won’t get paid much, but Leif said he can take care of himself, he just needed something to do. We both got some private tutoring in the meantime.” Floyd shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know what he’s up to now, but it’s probably no good.”

“It’s never any good.” I joked, which sparked a positive response from Floyd.

“Speaking of which, he and a few others were investigating something. We got wind that Meryl’s house in La Follia was ransacked, yet no law enforcement was called. He did find this though.” Floyd lifted up the pizza box and retrieved a cassette tape. “I don’t know why, but it was the only thing worth mentioning.”

“The cassette player is in the kitchen.” Zack informed me.

Floyd grabbed the remote from the table and turned up the news. I went over to the kitchen where the cassette player was plugged in on the countertop. I inserted the tape in and pressed play. The speaker spit out a cracking sound, and then the contents on the tape were played.

_ Travis, it’s me Meryl. I know it’s been five years but I just needed to get this off my chest. Listen, after reflecting on what happened that day, I’m just… _

I could hear her crying.

_ I’m sorry Travis… I just can’t believe that you did all those horrible things. No way that you did it! I’m so sorry. I wanna help you fix it. Please forgive me. I was so foolish. So foolish to believe all of it. I’m sorry Travis… _

_ I need you more than ever. _

I heard a door slam open. Meryl’s cries of regret turned into screams of terror. I can hear a whip cracking, presumably she was defending herself. Next thing I heard was her being hit with a solid object. It made quite a noise, so she was probably struck on the head.

I didn’t know what to think of this. I can still feel the scar on my cheek from the ring. I kept that ring, I don’t know why. Part of me wishes that we can get past this and repair our relationship again. But I didn’t know, for all I know this could be a trap. I wouldn’t put it past her to lure me out and kill me, that’s what I’m expecting. 

I hope this tape was genuine. I really missed her.

I went back out in the living room. “It could be all staged.” Floyd told me. “She could have called you, but for some reason she decided to record it on some primitive thing.”

“And if it’s not?” I asked.

“Then pray you’ll find some clue to her whereabouts, if you decide to go yourself.”

Zack waved his hands for us to pay attention to the TV. It was talking about Onett CC.

_ Earlier today, we covered the outbreak at Onett Community College. Police have gathered evidence overnight, including a secret cutout with a group of students and an unknown end. The conversation revealed that the entire incident was orchestrated by the anonymous receiver; police are looking to track down the group. In any case, a total of 15 arrests were made this morning and more are to be expected. Their punishment remains unclear, but it is certain that they'll be expelled from the institution. As of right now, a total of 7 students remain missing. We don't have the authority to reveal their names or faces on this program, but all we could tell you is that the police are hard at work to reunite these kids with their families. We now go to our reporter Leon, who is live on the scene. _

_ Thank you, Nancy. As you can see, the police are still hard at work. Namely Onett’s local police department since it’s former police chief had opened the case before transferring to Belring. They've already made several arrests based on the evidence left behind and will be questioning several more students on campus. However, we've yet to see any progress made on the missing children. We have a victim of one of the assaults here with us, Pokey Minch. Now Pokey, care to share your experience with the incident? _

_ Yes, I would. I was attacked. Almost killed by some lunatic with a hook for a hand. It's a good thing my friends stepped in when they did. Or else, I've could've been killed. He was ginger and has plastic limbs. Please bring this troublemaker to justice. _

_ Thank you Pokey. Bear in mind that Onett Community College will be closed until further notice. Now back to you. _

Pokey Minch. I never thought I’d hear that name again. I felt the rage building up inside of me right now as I felt the urge to throw something at the TV. I restrained myself, though, by taking a deep breath. The last thing I needed was him getting the better of me. But I still get satisfaction from being able to wipe that smug smile right off his face as I stand above him.

“How long will it take us to get to La Folia?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Belring, Pleiades. Dreamcast Household.** **  
** **Friday, September 13th, 20XX. (2239 Pleiades)** **  
** **Character: Travis**

I rummaged through my dresser for a fresh shirt. One that wasn’t infested with two week old odor and torrential downpour. But ever since I left, nobody has done the laundry for my clothes. I decided to cut my losses and wear a plain grey t-shirt from my laundry basket.

“Are you sure you want to go?” Floyd asked from behind the door. “It could be dangerous, Meryl could be setting a trap for you.”

“Yes, Floyd. I’m aware.” I called back. “Hopefully it’s not a trap, but if it is I get to die.”

“If that’s your mentality, then I can’t let you go.”

I kicked my baseball jacket against the wall and went to my closet looking for another jacket. It’s only after I searched through all my hanging tops that I realized it was my only jacket. I hated that jacket. It smells, it’s bulky, sweaty, all sorts of stuff. My dad bought me that jacket after I took up baseball when I was 13, and the last thing I needed right now was spite.

I opted for a dark green flannel. I wore it on top of my shirt and slipped on my sneakers. On the other side of the door was Floyd, looking dead inside. “Just think about what you’re doing.” Floyd said.

“I’m aware of what I’m doing. If you didn’t want me to go, why’d you give me the tape?”

Floyd opened his mouth to protest. Instead he groaned and shook his head. “Fine, you’re on your own.”

“Why thank you!” I said sarcastically.

“Don’t worry about Travis.” Zack called from down the hallway. “I’ll be with him the entire time.”

Zack came out of his room wearing a thick blue hoodie. I saw that his hands were wrapped with bandages, same as what boxers would do. He shoved a blackjack in his pocket, why he had one I don’t really know. I’m sure he could hurt people more efficiently with his hands anyways.

“You’re going too?” Floyd asked in disbelief. “What part of ‘It’s a trap’ did I not make clear?”

“It was pretty clear, blondie.” Zack responded. “That’s why I’m going with him.”

Floyd threw his hands up in surrender. “Just make it back alive.”

“Can do, let’s go Travis.”

I sighed and reluctantly followed Zack. I seriously wanted to go alone and just be laying there in a puddle of blood and rain. But we can’t always get what we want. If I tried to argue, Zack would fight back saying that he needs me alive for some sentimental value or something, and that Floyd would sink into a depression deeper than the Great Depression if I did die. As we drove off away from home, I weighed the choices in my head. Probably only 3, maybe 4 people would care if I’d off myself, and everyone else would be overjoyed knowing that some societal disgrace is drowning in the weather.

Cars would rush by us every so often, splashing water onto any sidewalk pedestrian. Many shops were still functioning, although with dim lighting and less on outside flare. It was probably to match the moody atmosphere of the outside world. The rain was relentless, and has been for five years. Belring might be the rainiest place in all of Pleiades, hell maybe the entire country of Eagleland. But out of all the states in this godforsaken country, the storm clouds lingered all over. It was only a rare occurrence that we’d be able to see sunlight. What’s really strange was that it’s only like then when I moved up here.

Coincidence? Probably not.

I never took the time to observe Belring for its fullest. There wasn’t much to take note of except people. I peered inside the coffee shops. Father and son laughing away at something, enjoying life together. A relationship I wished I had for my father, but ever since we’ve moved here we’ve been distant. Nothing I would say would sway him from believing that I was the worst person on earth.

We stopped at a stoplight in front of the train station. To my right was a couple arguing, just like me and Meryl did all those years back. More people chatting underneath the station shelter, but nothing interesting to note. On the other side of the station was four girls, gossiping away at whatever stuck on their tongues. More people chatting underneath the station shelter, but nothing interesting to note. I was jealous. I couldn’t show my face to anyone without them remembering the crimes I was framed for. I used to have friends that I could do that with, but now everyone that still wants me around is in a depressive mood. Everyone else, I didn’t really care about.

The thought of it makes me want to cry.

Everyone was so lucky.

Some more than others.

I wish I could change all this sadness. I wish I could fix it all, but how can a lowlife like me possibly do that. If I did then…

From out of the city and into the countryside, I took a look at the dark world I lived in. Gloomy, plants were blooming, a little too much to where people would call them weeds. Yeah, I’d see birds fly about, but otherwise, typical wildlife was gone. Nothing. Just rain. The soothing silence of the car was just begging me to sleep. I didn’t struggle. I let it take me.

.

.

+=ZIS=+

.

.

I stirred awake. Shaking my head and blinking several times, I saw that the car was stopped. Zack was nowhere to be seen, the driver side door left wide open. I saw the banner hanging above the train station:  _ La Folia, land of flowers.  _ But La Folia wasn’t what it used to be. It looks like something incredibly different, something that seemed too futuristic to be true.

It was dark. Nighttime dark. Storm clouds still lingered, only to be lit up my lighting coursing through the sky. Beams of light shot down and struck the surrounding area. I unbuckled my seatbelt, got out of the car to hide behind it, observing what had crashed down. The entity that emerged from the light was oddly humanoid, however instead its head was replaced with a security camera. From the lens emitted a baby blue light that highlighted the ground in front of it. In the distance, I saw another humanoid being, however this time dressed in a suit. Instead of a camera though, it’s head seemed like a radiating ball of energy, like a planet. Unlike the camera head humanoids who wandered around aimlessly, this planet-head being had a mind of its own. The area around it was lit up, completed with an extended light beam in front.

I had no idea what was going on, however these humanoid entities looked dangerous.

“Find him!”

I heard a voice. Three voices, all speaking at the same time. It wasn’t in my head. It sounded like it was broadcasted through speakers. It echoed throughout the once nature filled city.

“It’s all his fault. He’s responsible.”

It sounded like Mom, Dad, and Chase.

“Find him. Kill him. He needs to be punished.”

Surely this was a dream. Leif would never say anything like that. But it felt so real. I just needed to make my way to Meryl’s house. I needed to find out what happened. But how though? Do I need to sneak around? It’s a dream right? Maybe I have nothing to lose. I took a deep breath and rushed out. Immediately one of the camera humanoids caught sight of me, turning the baby blue light into a harsh scarlet. Sounds of alarms and aggression followed. Immediately I felt my insides melting. The unbearable pain of being burned alive. The effects only multiplied once more spotted me. As much I wanted to push on, I could stand the pain. It’s like I’m on fire. Slowly I felt my consciousness melt away from my body. I lost control of my limbs. All I could do was scream. The pain was real.

Am I to die?

Am I going to die?

I collapsed on the ground. All I could do now is scream while the camera head humanoids peered at my rotting corpse.

“You are powerless! Your infamy can’t save you now. Suffer.”

I was definitely suffering.

Soon, the pain began to subside as I saw my vision going blurry. The darkness compassed me. Then I felt nothing.

Nothing except the hint of guilt.

.

.

+=ZIS=+

.

.

**La Folia, Pleiades. 2 Klicks from Meryl’s house** **  
** **2324 Pleiades**

I stirred awake. I had passed out on the middle of the road, clothes were drenched on my left side. I quickly sprang to my feet and noticed a crowd gathered around me, hindering the progress of traffic. I heard a voice shoving through the crowd. It was Zack; emerging from the sea of people, he grabbed my hand and yanked me away from all those prying eyes. This could’ve turned out worse. They could’ve found out who I am, and ran me over on purpose.

The sight of La Folia was back to normal. The sky darkened with storm clouds, however the more soothing grey rather than a darker variant. Lighting was absent, and no beams of light were shooting down anytime soon. At least the residents looked more human. No camera heads, just the same faces that despise my existence. Flowers were wilting due to the excessive rain, and weeds sprung up through the cracks of the sidewalk.

“Travis are you okay?” Zack asked. “You looked like you were in some kind of trance.”

I looked down at my hands and turned them, no particular reason why. “I had a dream...a bad dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No Zack, I angst alone.”

“Alright, but next time try to stay in the car while you do it.”

Zack had stopped at a gas station. He claims that while he was filling her up, he saw me get out of the car, walking around like I was either possessed or had too much to drink that night. He had tried calling out to me, but I didn’t answer. Narrowly avoiding a traffic accident, I slipped on a puddle and plummeted onto the street. It was kinda funny hearing him talk about it, but I didn’t like the unnecessary attention it brought me.

Zack mounted the gas nozzle back on the pump. I wrung out the wet side of my shirt before we both hopped back in the station wagon and zoomed off. 

We finally stopped in front of the ruins of Meryl’s house. No crime scene, no police. The house looked abandoned, ransacked by thieves. Various things littered the ground and windows were smashed, despite some being on the second floor; maybe they were just upset and wanted to break more things.

Zack turned the car off. He gave me a concerned look and I responded with a half hearted thumbs up. After a pat on the back, we got out of the car and surveyed the house. Zack followed me as I slowly crept inside. A pile of books were in the center of the living room, recently burnt. The flat screen TV was off its hinges and face down on the floor. Couches were ripped apart.

“I’ll keep looking down here,” Zack said. “Stay frosty.”

I went upstairs and into Meryl’s room. Unlike the rest of the house, it looked like what it usually did. All except for the cassette player on the ground. Next to it was another tape. Hoping that it might have a clue to Meryl’s whereabouts, I inserted the tape into the player and pressed the play button.

Ode to Joy blared out of it’s speakers. The song rang through my ears like hornets stinging every fiber of my flesh.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” a female voice said behind me. “We got ‘em.”

WHAM! I took a blow to the back of my head, causing me to fall face first onto the cassette player. A hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me over. It was Meryl, smiling devilishly. She was accompanied by two people in blue face hoods. 

“I can’t believe it was this easy!” she cheered. “No wonder why nobody likes you, you’re even dumber than molasses.”

From the back of the room, two more blue hooded people came in. A third one came in with a restrained Zack. His noises muffled with a gag in his mouth. “We found this one downstairs.”

“Ooh, a double kill. Alright boys, the boss is about to show up. Let’s get these two outside.” Meryl pointed upwards and spun her finger around. Two grunts grabbed me by the arms and hauled me outside, followed by the three restraining Zack. Outside, a huge crowd was waiting. Many of them wielding typical street thug weapons. But the thing was, they didn’t look like typical street thugs, most of them anyways. Some looked like students, adults with jobs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a police uniform. As the grunts threw me on the ground, I saw a familiar figure.

“Remember me?” he said.

“How could I forget? You’re about as round as an egg and twice as dumb.”

Porky Minch walked out in all of his diabetic glory. He was wearing a business suit that probably looked too tight for him, but he had the same old bowlhead haircut. Everyone cheered for him like he was some sort of god.

“Bold words for the loser that’s tied up and about to get brutally murdered.”

I licked my teeth and spat in his face. A big chunk of saliva hit his eye somehow, and he gag reflexes. He took a minute to recompose himself before spouting bullshit again. “So anyways, I gotta thank you.”

“For what? Taking the fall for your cheating scam?”

Porky smiled. “So you’re not as dumb as I thought! Man we could’ve been great friends. Oh wait, we couldn’t be friends because you’re shit! Haha!”

Everyone laughed. That wasn’t even funny in an ironic or unironic way. 

“So you knew all along. Well I guess you gotta die now. Can’t let you get in my way. Nothing personal, well back then it wasn’t but now it is.” Porky turned around. “Alright Meryl, time for your initiation.”

Meryl brandished a knife. “With pleasure. Now I’ll get to finish what I started.”

“I guess all that bullshit about you loving me and can’t live without me was all fake?” I said to Meryl. “You definitely had me fooled.”

“Aww, poor Travy got duped. Twice!” She closed in on my face and reopened the scar left behind my Meryl’s ring five years earlier. Blood trickled down my face, but the pain was nothing new. The sensation of the cold metal tearing away at my skin was appealing; I’ve done it so many times that I’m used to the pain.

“Let’s all give a piggy welcome to the newest member of the Pigmask Army, Meryl Hinton.”

The crowd roared. I heard Zack’s muffled screams from behind me, to which Meryl turned and said that he’ll get his turn next. Everyone was singing and dancing, some had showered wine on the group. Everyone was happy. Except me. Maybe Zack, but mostly me. I was the one suffering. They all find enjoyment in my suffering. Some even made fun of me. They pointed at me, reminding me of the things I failed at, the life I failed to achieve. Laughter and laughter. It hurt my ears. Their joy fueled my contempt for them. Had I’d been able to move, I would hurt them. Instead, all I could do is yell.

“Stop it!”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Porky halted the celebrations. “She needs to do her initiation first. Meryl’s initiation is to… kill Travis Dreamcast.” He went on to join the crowd at the front.

Meryl had a smirk on her face. She took the knife and rubbed it against my undamaged cheek.

“Oh I wanna gouge out those pathetic greens eyes you have. I was such an idiot to be captivated by them. Also Travis, do me a favor and scream. Scream at the top of your lungs as I kill you. I want to hear the sweet sensation of your agony.”

I scoffed. “If that’s what Her Majesty wants.”

“Look at me as I kill you Travis. I want to see life evaporate from your eyes.” She took the knife in a dagger stance, and pointed it directly at my right eye. I was ready to meet my fate at her hands. As she was getting ready to stab, I heard someone.

“Don’t look at her, look here!”

Everyone turned. In all of his blazing glory, Leif walked into the scene. An agitated Domino was chained with a leash, barking and growling at everyone. His sleeveless brown coat flowed in the wind, his hair messier than what it used to be.

“You kept Trav alive for this long only means one thing Meryl. You’re getting fond of torture!” Leif sang with glee. He stopped to recompose himself, straightening his jacket. “Honestly I expected better from you. What are you and Porky a thing now?”

“What if we are?”

“No wonder why your parents abandoned you. Somehow, they knew that this was going to happen and they were like ‘Nope. Nuh-uh. No way, this girl is stupid.’ I don’t blame them honestly.”

“What about you, huh? Weren’t you abandoned by your parents?”

“If by abandoned, you mean dead right? Then yes, I was. But if you’re talking about 4 years ago, then no, I abandoned them. See it takes real willpower to run away from the only thing you know. Something you don’t have, because in a pissy fit of bad acting, you slapped this kid and turned tail.”

“And what was I supposed to do, huh?”

“I dunno,” Leif shrugged. “Not wait four years to kill someone? Obviously morality was a factor back then, but you seem to lack it now.”

“What does that make you then? You always lacked morality.”

Leif smirked. “Well right now I’m trying to use my words, but it seems my questionable charm isn’t working.”

“Look if you really want to die, I’d be happy to oblige!” Meryl pointed the knife away from me and towards Leif.

“I got this. This should be a good laugh.” Porky stepped up to defend Meryl from Leif’s words. Leif bent down and whispered something to Domino, then unhooked his leash. Domino sat down and howled at Leif. 

“I’ll trample you so hard, you’ll feel like you’ve been hit by a truck!” Porky claimed.

Leif laughed and shook his head. In an instant, his smile faded and he pointed at the rest of the crowd. “Send me your best, not your worst.”

Porky took personal offense to that. “Oh you’ve pissed me off for the last time, shitstepper!”

Leif rolled his shoulders. “I want a challenge! Anyone got one for me?”

“You little fuck…” Porky charged forward, ready to deliver a solid right punch into Leif’s face. Leif reached inside his jacket and grabbed something. As Porky got close, Leif pulled out his weapon, a mechanical looking spearhead that expanded two more spikes at the push of a button, and impaled it through Porky’s head. With a push of a button It looked like some sort of grappling hook, the chain seemed to be coming from a device he hooked on his belt.

Porky staggered backwards. Leif yanked the chain and forced Porky onto the ground. Porky flailed his limbs, making no attempt to remove the hook from his head. Then, wrapping it around his right hand, Leif yanked the chain and ripped Porky’s head off. 

Leif stared at Porky’s head and noticed the distinct lack of blood. Instead, wires were sticking out where the head was removed. “Wait a minute, this idiot was a robot?”

Everyone was murmuring amongst themselves. Meryl was even surprised. This was an unexpected twist, but it made sense that Porky wouldn’t engage in stuff like this in person. He must be sitting somewhere controlling the robot. This also explains why his limbs were flailing, it’s a reflex anyone would do when they’re losing in video games.

“Domino, attack!”

I didn’t see how, but Domino now has a shock stick in his mouth. The Cairn Terrier charged towards Zack’s captors with the ferocity of a feral canine. Still confused by the robot Porky revelation, one of them fell victim to Domino’s non-lethal attack, which allowed Zack to break free and fend off the two other captors.

Leif attacked the main crowd, using the robot’s detached head as sort of a flail mace. He complimented this with punches from his off hand and powerful kicks, way more practical than when he used to fight. Someone came behind him with a lead pipe and hit him once in the back. Leif quickly adapted and dodged the next four attacks, using the chain from his hook to grab the pipe while stabbing his shoulder with the hook itself. To finish, one solid blow to the head.

“Travis, come on! Stand up and fight!” Leif helped me up as more foes closed in on us.

“What’s the point, really?” I told him. “You should’ve waited like five minutes.”

“So, what? You can be dead? The point is you need to fight.” Leif wrapped his chain around someone’s neck. He began squirming and kicking. “Like this dumbass here.”

“What if I wanted to die? Ever considered that? You’re so focused on helping everyone else, you don’t realize what they’re thinking or what they’re up to. Don’t act like you can read minds, only I can do that.”

“If you can read minds, then why didn’t you? You could’ve avoided this whole fiasco if you would’ve used your mind reading powers to see that this was a trap.”

“Maybe because I wanted to be killed.”

Zack tackled someone next to me, and Domino pounced on someone next to that guy. “Then why’d you come?” Zack asked. “You could’ve just popped some pills at home and died that way.”

“Nostalgia?” I said.

“No Trav.” Leif said as he bashed someone with his forearm. “You came because you were hoping things would be different. You thought Meryl would have forgiven you.”

“Despite everyone saying it was a trap.” Zack added.

It was true. I’d hoped things would have turned out differently. Going into this, I was hoping Meryl would’ve forgiven me, and that we would work together to try and figure things out. But it was the opposite, she knew all along and she still went along with it. I was furious, being betrayed by the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Nothing would bring me much greater pleasure than proving her wrong, because…

Part of me still wanted her. She can be saved from what she’s become. I just have to prove it to her, and proving my innocence was out of the question. I have to do it some other way.

“Looks like you’ve decided.” Leif shoved the lead pipe into me. “Use it like a bat.”

And so all four of us fought. There was no more holding back. Zack swung like it was the world heavyweight bout, Leif fought to the death like a gladiator, Domino defended his kin from rival predators. Every head was like a baseball to me, and using my lead pipe I swung for the fences. The ground littered with teeth and blood, rain spilling down on the fallen.

After cleaning house, Meryl was lined up with the five hooded grunts. “Allow me to introduce you to the next generation of fighters. These five right here, they know PSI.”

“PSI, what’s that?” Zack asked.

“You know those weird powers Travis and Chase had? This is basically a dumbed down version of it.” Leif whispered. “They’ll probably shoot a fireball at us.”

“Fireballs in the rain? Wouldn’t it make more sense to shoot thunder?”

“Okay Travis. You think you can channel your inner radio and fight back?” Leif asked me.

“It’s been four years but…” I closed my eyes. “Lemme see…”

I saw a straight line. I instinctively tapped a rhythm on the side of the lead pipe and watched the vibrations fluctuate. Humming caused the line to change more erratically, sharper more spastic. I felt the electricity channel through my left hand. Pointing a finger gun at my foes, I shot. However, the electricity went all over the place and diminished.

Leif sighed, everyone on the opposing team laughed. I heard Meryl say “You can’t even use your EMF anymore, how do you expect to win? Damn, Travis you are really that pathetic!”

Leif patted me on the back. “Don’t worry we’ll work on that.” He raised his arm in the air at an obtuse angle. “I summon my stand: gorilla!” 

As soon as Leif said that, I thought I heard a gorilla nearby. Everyone, except Leif, stopped and looked around for this angry primate. Red energy flowed from Leif’s fingertips into the ground, which manifested into a very angry gorilla. The primate pounded its chest and slammed its fists together. As the PSI users lobbed fire and ice at the beast, it charged at the foes and dropkicked one of them into Meryl. Using its immense strength, it grabbed the legs of another and used him to dispatch the remaining three.

“How…? I don’t think that’s legal.” I told Leif.

“You can hear it, right?” Leif responded. “That’s the whole idea.”

The conjured gorilla, finished neutralizing the five PSI users, disintegrated into red energy and went back to Leif. Meryl brandished her trademark whip while Leif began swinging his chain hook in the air. 

I pushed Leif aside, wanting to face Meryl myself. He hesitated at first, saying that when I tried it the first time it didn’t work. I reassured him, saying that I could do it and that it was just warmup; Leif obliged, retreating back to Zack and Domino. I stood face to face with Meryl. 

“Come to die?” she taunted.

“What is your problem? You know Porky’s deceiving you right?” I told her.

“It’s not deceiving if I knew about it. We planned all this.”

“Wait so,” I thought carefully about what I was about to say. “The whole ‘I love you and can’t live without you routine’...”

“Made that up. I’m quite the actress.” Meryl said arrogantly.

“And uhm, you were in on it the entire time. So that means that…”

“...that we all planned this? I thought you knew that.”

“That this is all personal.” I said. “It wasn’t some random kid, you specifically chose me. You wanted to ruin me, why? Maybe because I’m too much of a yes man? Maybe you thought you could take advantage of me, and when I was useless to you, you threw me away?”

I heard Leif clapping behind me. “Now you understand how  _ I  _ feel!”

Meryl was silent. I didn’t know why, I couldn’t read her. She was obviously frustrated. Was it something I said? Part of me felt bad for saying those things, but it was true. She obviously felt no remorse for my suffering, but she was hesitating now. That heartless fire in her eyes, I don’t see that kind of determination anymore. Something was obviously bothering her, and as Leif would say, “Exploit your enemy’s weakness.”

Meryl grunted. She pointed the whip handle at me. “Don’t make this any harder...any harder than it has to be!”

“Having second thoughts?” I taunted. “It’s too late for- well…”

“Well...what?”

I shook my head. “No, you probably won’t. I don’t know why I’m trying.”

“I-I’ll make you squeal worm! Things would’ve been so much easier if I was fighting your dimwitted adopted trash!”

“I’m right here!” Leif called. “Whenever you’re ready, I guess.”

“En garde!”

I felt the electricity coursing through my arm. The tingling sensation of energy channeling through me, it made me feel powerful. To think just a minute ago, I let out a pathetic little firecracker out of my fingertips. But now, as Meryl caused the rain to swirl around me hoping to freeze me, I shot the thunder out of my fingers. The bolts ricochet between individual raindrops, giving it a sort of jagged appearance, something straight out of a video game. Meryl stopped her freeze trick and opted to immediately dodge out of the way.

“Tch, I guess you aren’t the pathetic little snobbing crybaby you were three minutes ago.” Meryl taunted. “Still, you’re no match for me.”

“I guess I just needed a reason to hate you.” I told her. 

We engaged in close combat. I charged recklessly at her, pipe in hand, only to be deterred by the splash of water in my face. The opening I gave her caused me to suffer a lash mark on my side. Recovering quickly, I pressed on the assault by swinging wildly as she narrowly dodged my attacks. One horizontal swing from the left had set her up for a counterattack with her whip. I spun around behind her and grabbed her right hand, causing her to follow through with the swing. I evaded at the last minute, but Meryl inflicted unnecessary recoil on herself.

No snarky exchange this time. We both were panting from the clash. We both watched in anticipation to see who made the next move.

Meryl charged forward, readying her whip for a wide horizontal attack. I rolled towards the angle, narrowly avoiding the swift attack. She then shot a Fire VOX at me to keep me moving while she was readjusting. If she kept on like this, eventually she’ll get the better of me. The only way to stop her fast strikes was to stop her completely.

Meryl reversed her swing just as I recovered from the dodge. I felt a painful sting in the arm I used to block it, but it was nothing compared to what I had done to it myself. Meryl then spun around, then circled her momentum into a fast vertical strike. I saw this coming. Using EMF, I dropped the temperature of the surface of my hand, to lower than water’s freezing point. Before Meryl made contact, I gave her a nice sucker punch to the abdomen, transferring the frozen energy from my arm to her body.

I gripped my pipe with both hands. While Meryl was frozen, I took this chance to strike back hard. Five strikes. Up vertical, down vertical, diagonal to the left, horizontal to the right, diagonal to the left. Unconsciously, I drew a star shape. I circled around the five points of the star, then with the pipe in my left hand, I drew back and slammed Meryl across her face.

The pentagram manifested in red for a brief second as Meryl was knocked to the ground, broken free from her frozen trap. Coughing, wheezing, and on her knees, she looked up at me. On her cheek was a huge cut, almost the same as the one she gave me all those years back. She covered her wound and managed to put one foot on the ground.

“You…how could someone like you beat me?”

I looked down at my pipe, now stained with blood at the point of impact. “I guess I learned something new. What are the odds?”

“You may have won the battle, but you haven’t won the war!” she declared. “I’ll get you Travis...I’ll kill you…”

I stared at her for another minute. Meryl wound up her whip, shouting that this isn’t over at the four of us, and backed away slowly, then darted away into the night. 

Leif was clapping, obviously pleased at my performance. Zack looked around at the unconscious and bleeding foes all over the driveway. Domino happily howled at the sky. 

“Okay, Travis I think you know what I’m gonna ask.” Leif said.

“I’m fine.”

“I just have to say, that was amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever seen something like that before. Would you mind, uhh, teaching me that? Maybe?”

“What’s the point really? Aren’t you just gonna betray me and then use it against me? Not a chance.”

Leif shrugged and sighed. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. “I’ll always be here for you, bro. Never forget that. Even if you don’t want me around. That goes for Zack too.”

“And probably Domino too.” Zack interjected. “That is, if you talk to him enough.”

Domino was sniffing me. I had never noticed he was wearing a tactical vest the entire time. The shock stick had its own little carrying pouch, no doubt the work of either Leif or Floyd. I knelt down and hugged him, and he happily licked me back. “Sorry, I guess I’ve been away for a while huh?”

No matter how hard I tried that moment, I couldn’t do some telepathy with Domino. But I didn’t need that to tell he was happy to see me alive and well. I petted him on the head, and he yelped happily. “I’ll figure out what you’re saying soon, alright? I’ll be here for you, that’s what you want right?”

Zack smiled. He knelt down beside me and wrapped his arms around my neck. “At least you aren’t always complaining or wanting to die anymore. They say dogs are the best therapy pet.”

“They also say family is good for your health too.” The words just came out of my mouth. 

“That’s the spirit. Hey Leif, got anything to say?”

Leif was observing the robot he decapitated. “I’ve never seen anything like this. If this was an actual thing I would’ve heard something about it.”

“What are you saying?” I asked.

“I’m saying we’ve stumbled upon some top secret government conspiracy. Maybe, but that’s the vibes I’m getting out of this.”

Zack stood up. “Take it home and take a look at it. Who knows, maybe we can make our own robot.”

“Good thinking, Zack.” I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Belring, Pleiades. Dreamcast Household.** **  
** **Saturday, September 14th, 20XX. (0805 Pleiades)** **  
** **Character: Travis**

After a well deserved shower and long overdue nap, I found myself filling up Domino’s dog bowl in the kitchen again. I don’t remember the last time I did this, my parents wouldn’t even let me interact with him. As soon as I poured his food into the bowl, he immediately went to town on it. At least he was happy.

Speaking of long overdue things, I finally had the time to do MY laundry. Now I had clean clothes to wear and didn't smell like a bum, a nice change of pace that everyone in the house appreciated. In the midst of all that, I had a proper meal. The extra sandwich the deli man gave me last night, complemented with leftover pizza and a small scoop of ice cream. I missed the feeling of being full and bloated, to the point where I felt like throwing up.

Leif stumbled out of the basement. He yawned and stretched as he went into the brighter environment, suggesting he hasn’t slept since last night. “G’morning Trav…” he said sleepily. “Need...coffee?”

“Why not?”

Leif smiled as he cleared his throat. As he was gathering all the ingredients to make some morning beverages, I heard Floyd invite me to the living room, where he and Zack were discussing the events from last night.

“The important thing is that Travis is still alive.” Floyd announced as he took a bite of a donut. 

“Meryl is still out there.” Zack reminded him. “No doubt she’ll be after Travis.”

“We could use that!” Floyd tapped his forehead, hoping to think of a plan. “I don’t know how, but it might be helpful later. In the meantime, we do need to take the necessary precautions. What do you think Travis?”

They both turned their attention to me. I shrugged. “Last night, before I fought Meryl she seemed like...hesitant? Like she was having double thoughts.”

“Second thoughts, Travis.” Floyd corrected. 

“Right right. I think when she said that when she didn’t care about me, she was lying to herself.”

Floyd crossed his arms. “I’ll never understand what you two saw in each other. But, we can use that too.”

“Isn’t that really, oh I don’t know, risky?” Zack interjected. “She could be pretending about that too.”

“Well Travis can take care of himself.” Leif came in with two coffee mugs. He set one on the table next to me and took a sip of the other one. “You know that robot we got last night?”

Everyone nodded.

“Well, dig this. I managed to get into it’s head. Not physically of course, because it’s made out of some high grade steel. But I plugged it in-”

“Get to the point.” Floyd demanded.

“Sorry. Anyways I did find a couple of files. Apparently this robot is a part of something called the SRH project.”

“SRH project?” I asked.

“Yeah. From what I’ve found, SRH doesn’t stand for anything but we don’t know that. What I did find out was that this project is a military based one. They were looking to create an army of robots that can be remote controlled, just like drones!”

“So…?”

“The real Porky Minch is also alive and well, I think. What we saw was one of the project’s prototypes. It could explain why the robot was flailing when there was a sharp, lethal object impaled in his head.”

As Leif continued to describe his crazy theory, Floyd had gotten a phone call. He asked if somewhere in this house was there a fax machine or a free computer he could use. At that point, Leif had directed everyone into the basement so he could prove his theory.

It was a typical basement with stone brick walls and a concrete floor. In one corner was Leif’s expensive computer rig he may or may not have gotten through illegitimate means. Robot Porky’s head was sitting on the desk with a wire extended from it and plugged into the tower. On the other end was a work desk where he’d been tinkering with stuff. Except now the robot’s body took up the entire space and it looked like one crazy biology lab gone wrong. Various shelves were scattered around the room containing power tools and computer servers.

Floyd stood over the fax machine as the files came rolling in. He had used his father’s connections to get some top secret information that would otherwise be illegal or extremely difficult to get on his own. As Leif got back to work dissecting the robot, Floyd brought the attention to him.

“So immediately after you...well we were expelled from that place, everything kinda quieted down.” Floyd paraphrased. “Maybe everyone assumed that they found their solution.”

I sighed. “Well I guess I really did all of that. I didn’t even know that.”

“It’s suspicious I agree. Well recently, there has been talk of a human trafficking ring. And guess who they named as their ringleader.” I pointed to myself, and Floyd nodded. “Travis Dreamcast and his revenge plot to destroy the school. Thing is, Porky Minch is still going there. It’s his last year there.”

“Really?” I asked.

“No doubt he’s involved in it somehow.”

“Judging by the way he got his hands on the robot and the crowd of people outside,” Zack added. “He’s more than just involved.”

More paper had printed off the fax machine. Floyd read “Minch family financial report.” Inside were tax returns and bank records of everything money that the Minch family had thrown at. It would take a while to read all of it, but the one entry that Floyd noted was a $10 million dollar check to the Union City government. Additionally, several other transfers had been made to convert to cryptocurrency, further suggesting suspicious activity.

“No, it’s impossible to trace cryptocurrency.” Leif responded when prompted. “It’s designed that way, hence the term ‘CRYPTO-currency’. Banks have the technology to track it, but even that it’s kinda primitive.”

“Right, we need a plan. Usually, before the money exchange both parties have to agree on terms.” Floyd inferred.

“There’s the problem, this isn’t something you can just talk about on the phone.”

“I know how stuff like this works. Usually they do some form of cut out or communicate over private networks.”

“You’re suggesting we tail some Minch people.”

“If they don’t meet in person, then you can figure out who’s communicating from where.”

“Simple enough. I can practice with your dad’s thing.”

“Good idea, I’ll ask if he’ll help us.”

Zack pitched in. “If there’s something going on at Onett CC, then I could probably help somehow too. Maybe like a journalist or something?”

“Since when do you like to write?” Leif asked. “On second thought though, maybe you could join the local press in Onett. Or…”

Look guys,” I started. Everyone turned to me. I thought very carefully about what I was going to say. Part of me is grateful that they’re doing all of this for me. I hope that they could clear up this misunderstanding so that I can go back to make up for all the lost time. Even better would be seeing Meryl hold my hand again, apologizing for all the pain she caused me.

But at the same time, I’m just happy to be alive. Happy to finally be home again after two weeks, surrounded by people that care about me. I couldn’t ask for anything more. Yet…

“Are you alright, Travis?” Zack asked.

I felt like I was burdening them. I still think that they’d be better off without me. My parents believed so, Meryl believed so. The world would be so much happier if I didn’t exist. Maybe if one day I decided to have an unfortunate accident...maybe they’ll stop accusing me of things I didn’t do. Maybe that’ll throw a wrench into whatever Porky’s trying to do. But maybe that’s what he wants. Maybe his endgame was to finally see me on the corner’s slab, doing unspeakable things to me, talking shit, and fueling his god complex. 

What do I do? Do I keep going, or just give up?

“Sorry, I need a minute to think. Uhm, I appreciate everything you guys are doing but...I just need some time alone.”

I retreated back upstairs and into my room, locking the door behind me. I plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, only accompanied by the sound of the rain battering on the window, like it always was. I sighed, thinking about where in my life did I go wrong to deserve all of this. Not just being exiled into obscurity, but to also deserve these three people that will live or die for me.

I wonder what everyone was thinking of me. All those people in La Folia who surrounded me when I was passed out on the street from my acid trip seemed concerned about me, but maybe that’s just instinctual. What about my parents? What do they think about me? And Chase too. What did he think?

I picked up my phone from the nightstand, scrolled through my contacts, and tried to call my dad. The dial tone rang, once, twice, three, four, five times. I eagerly waited for a response, but all I got was the generic voicemail. I sighed, and then after the beep I said, “Hey Dad, it’s me. Your sorry excuse for a son. I just wanted to ask you something, but it’s...sorry I know you don’t want to talk with me right now.”

I sighed and hung up. I couldn’t explain why, but those last five seconds really drained the life out of me. No doubt he heard it, he just chose not to answer, still believing I’m the image they all painted of me all those years back.

If Dad wouldn’t answer, then neither would Mom. The next person I tried was Chase. I chose his name from the contacts and anticipated five more dial tones before the voicemail. Instead, it only rang 3 times before I heard ambience from the other side.

“Hello, Chase? Are you there?” I asked. The line immediately hung up. He probably thought I was someone else, but as soon as he heard my voice he didn’t want anything to do with me. I would’ve thought that maybe he got over it and would listen to me. It’s alright though, I wasn’t expecting much anyways. 

.

.

=+ZIS=+

.

.

It’s been a few hours, I had lost track of time. My mind’s been completely blank, the rain still beating down on the earth somehow. What did get my attention though was someone knocking on the window. Not like throwing pebbles at it, it’s using your knuckles on the window. I wouldn’t think much of it but my room was on the second floor.

Outside the window in question was someone, looks like a kid. He peeped inside looking for someone, and as soon as he saw me he waved and smiled. I went over to the window, where he gestured for me to open it. After doing so, he rolled in and struck a pose. “Long time no see!” he said.

“Do I know you?” I asked him.

“C’mon Travis, what are you talking about? Hello? It’s me, Ninten? Best friend forever, and mister ‘I haven’t lost my innocence yet’?”

I shook my head, unable to process his references.

“I come all the way out here after hearing about what happened on the news and you don’t even remember me?”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” I told him regrettably. 

“It’s okay. I’m just happy to see you.” Ninten then gave me a hug. No more like a tight squeeze, as tight as his petite structure would allow him to. “I missed you. It’s been so long.”

“I must be dreaming.” I told him. “This must be a sick joke.”

“No sick jokes here. Unless...hey what did the doctor say to the rocket ship?”

“What?”

“It must be time for your booster shot!”

I’ll admit, that made me smile. Ninten’s enthusiasm made it much better too, I don’t think I would’ve ever had a positive response to a bad joke like that. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked him.

“I came to see you. I heard what happened last night, so all through the morning I found my way over here. It would’ve been really weird if you’d moved from this house too.”

“Last night?”

“Yeah, the news said that you were high and on the road at one point, and then there was this whole thing about a burglarized house and a couple of dying people. And they blamed you. But I know you didn’t do it.”

“I didn’t burglarize the house. I did beat up a few people.”

“Anyways,” Ninten continued ignoring my previous statement. “We should go to Union City! All my friends will be there, and we can all meet and stuff!”

At that point, Zack tried opening the locked door. After knocking, he said “Hey we’re gonna go to Union City. So get ready.”

I opened the door and asked him why. He later explained that Floyd had found a lead in Union City. Apparently the Minch family is having dealings with the governor and they were supposed to meet tonight. He then took notice of Ninten behind me jumping with glee, and I explained the whole ordeal.

“I was about to say, maybe you are behind the kidnappings.” Zack smiled. “Floyd and Leif will be going on their own, you’re riding with me.”

“We’re gonna have so much fun together!” Ninten cheered.

.

.

=+ZIS+=

.

.

**Union City, Pleiades. Union City Library.** **  
** **Saturday, September 14th, 20XX. 1157 Pleiades.** **  
** **Character: Travis**

Zack pulled up at the Union City Library. He turned back to the both of us and explained the plan.

“No doubt this kid has some business here. So I’ll give you two hours. Meet me at the front of the library by then, or else I’m gonna assume you’re dead.”

“We’ll be in the park. The one right across from city hall.” Ninten said. “Look there first.”

It was raining, even in Union City. The buildings here differed from Belring though. I’ve only been here once before for a field trip. All the buildings were tall and packed together. Dark alleyways were prominent. There were a lot more homeless people here than I expected. The shops and businesses were always packed, fancy cars zipped by. The gap between living couldn’t have been bigger.

He hopped onto the bench and squatted, resting his arms on his legs.“You okay Travis?”

I nodded.

“You don’t look okay.”

“Yep. The whole world hates me and I’m doing just dandy!” I responded.

“What about Leif? How’s he like?” He changed the subject.

“He’s kinda a, uhh...wild card.”

“What does that mean?” Ninten responded.

“Yeah. Sometimes he would just break down into tears out of nowhere. Other times you can just hear him laughing hysterically. It’s kinda creepy, but I think he means well.”

Ninten didn’t say anything. He sat on the wet bench, about to cry.

“Ninten…?”

“Travis, please look after Leif. I think he’s hurting, at least just as much as you are.”

“Huh?”

“Please Travis? Don’t let him turn out like me.”

“A happy and optimistic boy? Ninten I want him to be your clone.”

“No... I wanna explain this to you but…”

Nothing else was said. As Ninten scooted closer I was tackled to the ground. I flipped on my back and saw a ginger haired teen pinning me down. A scorching flame burned inside his green eyes. He attempted to punch me, but I caught his fist. I kicked him off as another boy came in and scooped up Ninten.

“No it’s okay! They’re my friends.” Ninten called out to me.

The ginger got up from the ground. I watched them both carefully. Ninten was being held by an older kid with the same hat he’s wearing. The ginger had a robot limb on his right arm. A scary bunch, but I’ve seen worse with Leif.

“Why’d you run off on your own? And who is this person?” The older kid said. “He looks awfully familiar.”

“I came to see him! We’re the bestest friends in the world!”

The ginger’s expression went from anger to genuine sorrow. His stance eased up, and the fire in his eyes was extinguished.

“This is uhh...my friend Ness, and that carrot head over there is Claus. Ness, Claus, this is Travis!”

Ness's eyes widened. "So you're Travis. Travis Dreamcast! You were expelled a few years back right?"

"Yeah, that's me..." I replied uncomfortably.

Claus looked like he was on the verge of breaking. His entire posture tensed up again.

"Claus, what's wrong?" Ninten asked. "Are you okay?"

“Claus?” I asked.

Claus was shaking. In a moment’s notice, he turned and bolted out of the park. He ran and ran, and he didn’t look back. He started unwinding when he heard that I was Ninten’s bestest friend in the whole world. I didn’t know how long they were watching, but I was only attacked when Ninten scooted in for a hug.

Bad first impression I guess…

Ninten was hugging Ness. I started awkwardly at the two for a few seconds before turning away. After a few minutes, Ninten tugged on my flannel to get my attention, and I came face to face with Ness.

“Don’t mind Claus.” he said. “I don’t even know what is wrong with him.”

I know exactly what’s wrong. It’s because of me. He thinks that I’m taking Ninten away from him. With that kind of mindset, I think he and Leif would be good friends

“I’m Ness.”

“Travis. Travis Dreamcast.” I replied.

“Yeah… it must suck having the life you have.”

I didn’t say anything in response, only tilting my head downwards. Ninten nudged on me as Ness put a hand on my shoulder. 

“Don’t do that…” I muttered.

“I can say whatever I want, but I don’t think you’ll care.” Ness said. “But I think you’ll believe me when I say ‘I care about you’ and then give you some physical affection.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“Nobody deserves the life that you have. The least I can do is help you get through it.”

I smiled. A genuine one. I patted Ness on the shoulder and looked over at Ninten, who seemed to approve. Ness cleared his throat as we all looked at each other for the next conversation topic. Finally, Ninten broke the silence. “I have so much to tell you! Ness help me.”

“With what?” Ness asked.

“You know all the weird stuff that’s been happening at our school?”

“Yeah, how everyone’s acting kinda weird. All the rumors, stuff like that.”

I leaned back on the bench. “Where do you guys go?”

“Onett Community College.”

.

.

=+ZIS+=

.

.

A blonde kid sat inside a coffee shop. Sprawled all across the circular table were newspapers and his supplies. Shifting his eyes from one story to another, he jotted down notes inside his notebook. What could he hope to accomplish here?

The latest headline detailing the kidnapping ring at Onett CC blamed a person named Travis Dreamcast. Travis Dreamcast had apparently been expelled a few years ago on allegations of cheating and violent protesting. Afterwards, the school has been silent regarding big conspiracies until the trafficking ring surfaced itself.

He had spent most of his time researching this Travis person. He had hoped that he would be the one to bring him to justice and write the news story to compliment it. His plan was foolproof: be a journalist during the day and moonlight as a crimefighter at night. It would be the perfect compliment to his twin’s ambitions.

The barista had set a coffee down on the counter. “Looking for a Mr. Lucas?”

The boy named Lucas gathered up his supplies into his bag, then went to claim his beverage. Paying for it with cash, he took a sip before heading back outside into the rain.

The coffee shop was on a corner street just south of the city hall. He was to make his way north and join his friends at the park. He could take the monorail north to save about ten minutes of walking, and also give him a chance to finish his coffee. 

“Lucas!”

Lucas turned around. His twin ran up towards him, stopping hunched over to catch his breath. 

“Claus? What are you doing here?”

“I just needed to take a walk, that’s all.”

“But you ran.”

Claus shook his head. “Okay, fine something made me upset. Happy?”

“No, but I won’t ask unless you’re-”

“Travis Dreamcast.”

Lucas’s eyes widened, he gasped to the dismay of his twin. “Y-yeah what about him? Is he here?”

“In the park with Ness and Ninten.”

Lucas chugged a huge portion of his coffee. “I have to go meet him. Like, now!”

“No I don’t think… hey wait!”

Lucas began running in the opposite direction of Claus, only to crash into another pedestrian. Coffee spilled all over his sleeveless coat. “I’m so sorry, sir!”

The man, who didn’t seem much older than Lucas, attempted to wipe off the stain. “Well it gives me a reason to get rid of this I guess. No hard feelings.”

“Lucas!” Claus came running up behind me. “There you are! I thought you were supposed to be the careful one, and look at you crashing into people! I’m sorry, sir. I shouldn’t have-” Claus looked up. He recognized the man, cleared his throat, and fixed his posture. “Leif.”

“Good to see you Claus.” Leif responded.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Lucas asked, bewildered.

“We used to be friends. Nothing wrong, it’s just been a while.”

“Yeah, long time no see right?” Claus responded.

“I’d love to chat with you guys but I’m on a tight schedule. I’m supposed to meet someone in town hall. Here uh…” Leif pulled out a business card and wrote his phone number on it. “If you got some free time later, I’d love to catch up.”

Lucas took the business card. “Good luck, Mr. Leif.”

The twins watched Leif cross the street and into city hall. Claus took Lucas’s hand as they hurried towards the park.

.

.

=+ZIS+=

.

.

Zack made his way into the library. It was no presidential library by any means, but it was large. The building was separated into two floors, the first floor for the public. And a second floor containing the political archives and some off limits scriptures. The general feel of the place was cozy, with cool colors painted on the walls and plenty of lounging spaces.

In order to get up to the second floor, Zack had to go through a complicated process. The first was to find a book called “Unwind”, a sort of thriller about a divided nation and the legal practice of harvesting children for their organs. But there was a catch, there were two editions of the book. The original script, as well as the new script. His goal was to find the original, then recite the narrator of the 16th chapter of the book. And then there was a third step, but it escaped Zack’s thoughts currently.

A story like this would most likely be in the juvenile fictions section. Zack scoured all the shelves for such a book, starting from A-Z although to no avail. He asked for some help from a library assistant, but she claimed that the book in question did not even exist. Once again, Zack scanned the shelves. Something he didn’t notice before was that in the Ra section, a group of books seemed to protrude out unnaturally. Reaching behind, Zack felt a hidden book laying on its side. He pulled it out, and it turned out to be a copy of “Unwind” A thin layer of dust lined the book, suggesting that it was really old. He blew the dust off and flipped through the pages.

_ 16: Teacher _

Interesting, he thought. He went to the front desk librarian and asked to check this book out.

“A very bizarre choice. Many say this book didn’t even exist. What made you pick this up?” she asked.

“I’m not sure. I guess every once in a while what’s real isn’t real. And you just need a book to destroy your brain cells.”

“I remember when I first read this book. I think I was maybe, 16?”

“Then it must’ve been a long time ago, you look ages past 16.”

The librarian smiled. “You flatter me child! Now, mayhaps for old times sake. My favorite was chapter 16.”

“You mean the chapter where the protagonists are clapping and teachers mistake them for suicide bombers?”

“It is such an interesting read, isn’t it.”

Zack forgot what came next. The librarian was supposed to compliment the book, and opt for chapter 16, which was the first password. The second password had to do with ‘Our story’. He remembered that part well.

Then he remembered. Nobody has touched “Unwind” in ages. It’s always being buried by newer books, as evidenced by how it was set up. Our story… Zack took a look outside hoping to find some answers. It was still raining. Flashes of lightning coursed through the clouds. It looked to be the forecast of a bad storm. That’s when it hit him.

“But our story will take the world by storm.” Zack said. 

The librarian laughed. “Excellent work. Master Leif was right to trust you with this task.”

Zack stared at the librarian, confused. She pulled a lanyard from underneath the desk, attached with a special pass. “You could’ve opted for more professional attire, but I suppose nobody will bother you with this on. Give Leif my regards.”

Zack thanked the librarian. He put on the lanyard and went up the stairs. A security checkpoint was at the top, presumably to stop unauthorized personnel from entering. However, the guards saw Zack with the special pass and paid no mind to him as he passed by.

His goal now was to gather research. Mainly on the Minch family, since they were very prominent over several generations. Additionally, he was to find research on the SRH project or anything similar to it.

However, his goals were interrupted when he saw a familiar face. His brother, Chase, sat at a table. He looked more professional, with hair cut nicely and parted to the side as well as a polo and dress pants. He was studying the law textbooks he had stacked up as well as jotting down notes. Part of Zack wanted to ignore him, but most of him wanted to confront him. And that’s what he did. Zack went up to Chase and stood over him until he noticed.

“You?!” Chase exclaimed. “How’d you get up here?”

“Hard work and determination?”

Chase shook his head. “I’ll report you to the guards!”

“They can’t do anything if I have this.” Zack proudly showcased the lanyard. “If anything you are making a disturbance.”

“So, why are you here?” Chase inquired. “Come to tell me how I was wrong?”

“Not yet. I’ll prove why you were wrong. I just wanna know why you’d abandoned us?”

“Abandoned you? Zack, you abandoned us when you sided with Travis. A no-good filthy cheater and liar. Manipulating-”

“Okay, enough with the big words.” Zack interrupted. “I believe in Travis. I believe that he didn’t do all of those things.”

“The evidence says otherwise!”

“What are the chances that the evidence is wrong? What if he was framed?”

“Impossible.”

“Why do you hate Travis so much?”

That question gave him pause. Chase rested his head against his hand. “His actions are unforgivable. The only way to remedy that is for someone to prove that he was falsely accused. I know about you saving Travis from the streets. Do you play yourself a savior?”

“No, not really.”

“And the incident and La Folia! You were powerless to save him, weren’t you. It wasn’t until someone else had intervened were you able to escape.”

“We didn’t escape. We kicked their asses.”

“Hmph. If that’s the explanation that makes you happy.”

“Well, how would you feel if you were abandoned like a dying dog?”

Chase dodged the question. “That’s irrelevant. Besides, it is statistically impossible that Travis is innocent. The chances of proving his innocence is slim to none, even if you do fabricate evidence.”

“And if we do?”

Chase smiled and snickered. In a creepy way. “Your love for your brother is blinding you from the truth. I was able to see past all the lies and saw him for what he really is. Mother and Father too. When are you going to wake up?”

“When are you going to stop thinking like you’re something? You haven’t done anything yet.”

Chase scoffed. “Yet? Are you challenging me?”

“Matter of fact, yeah! I guess I am challenging you. What are you gonna do about it dumbass?”

“Insolence! Now see here! There is no rational basis for any of this! I must go anyway, my parents require my assistance.”

Chase gathered his things into his satchel and tried to make a menacing exit. Unaware of his surroundings, Chase tripped on a table leg, causing the contents of his satchel to fly everywhere. Chase gathered up all he could and messily shoved it back in his satchel. He smoothed out his shirt and stared at Zack for a few more seconds before finally leaving.

Zack had noticed that Chase had left one folder behind. He didn’t make any mention of it before. He picked it up off the ground and set it on the table, the table on it read “The SRH Project.” Inside were various reports and pictures including several chain of custody documents and research notes belonging to “Apple and Orange.” Most of it was uninteresting to Zack anyways, but Floyd or Leif could dumb it down for all of them. He did notice however that in several reports, the name “Minch” appears multiple times. 

Zack pulled out his phone and dialed.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Ninten, Ness, and Travis found shelter under one of the park’s picnic areas. They sat down at a relatively dry picnic table, with Ninten on one side and Ness and Travis on the other. _

_ “So how we all met… Well me and Ness were together before we met Lucas and Claus. It went something like this…” _

-

**Onett, Eagleland. Onett Community College, Room 5-215.** **  
** **Monday, August 19th, 20XX. 0930 Eagleland (1130 Pleiades)** **  
** **Characters: Ness and Lucas**

Ness walked into his first class of the day. It was UB History with someone named Professor Henkel. He had fought in the civil war that divided the nation into four, with stalemate and united sovereignty being the only solution. The professor was talking with a few other students, presumably about the course syllabus. On the projector screen were the words “First Day Review”, meaning that before getting into the course material the Professor was likely to take this time to explain the procedures of the class.

Ness took a seat next to Lucas in the back. At this time, they didn’t know each other. Lucas was organizing the things in his folder while Ness pulled some notebooks out of his bag, looking for the course syllabus.

“Right then, let’s get this class started!” The professor announced. The crowd of students went back to their seats and began sourcing materials from their belongings. Ness heard Lucas curse under his breath, followed by a slap to his mouth. He sighed and looked around, worriedly. Ness peeked over at Lucas’s space, and noticed that he’s missing the syllabus. Almost on cue, Ness had pulled his syllabus out of his bag and Lucas tapped him on the shoulder.

“Excuse me.” Lucas whispered. “Could I look off of that, too?”

Ness didn’t respond, only setting the documents in between them. Lucas quietly thanked him as he went back to organize his belongings. The Professor went on to explain the general guidelines of his class, including the rate the materials are covered, the workload and big projects, and the late work policy. All of which were pretty mainstream to any class, but it was only when he had gotten to the academic honesty section did it grab everyone’s attention.

“You are all old enough to know not to cheat on your work.” The professor is saying. “The reason why you are all here is because you don’t cheat on your work.” Everyone looked at him, confused. Some even shooting off looks that you would give to someone for asking a stupid question. “About four years ago, we had a student named Travis Windrop. He was among the youngest candidates for this school. The principal thought that she could spy out talent earlier than what the program had expected.”

Lucas raised his hand, and the professor acknowledged. “How old was he?”

“He was twelve years-old, I believe. All of them were around twelve or thirteen years old. Now the deviation from the program was a huge success, all apart from Travis Windrop. See, Travis Windrop was caught cheating on his entrance exams, the ones you guys took over the summer. Not only that, some professors came out and said that he bribed them for good grades. I was among them.”

“Why did he bribe you?” another student asked.

“He was falling behind in class. He asked if I could change his grades because he didn’t want to disappoint his family. He said he would work harder if I did this one favor for him. I told him to keep the money and to see me after class. He never showed up. The next day, he came with more money, and even more the day after. Needless to say, he was expelled within a few weeks. Afterwards, everyone had blacklisted him. Prevented him from pursuing job opportunities and continuing his education. It just goes to show, it’s better to be honest.”

After class, Lucas stopped me before I took the elevator down. “Thank you again for helping me. I’m Lucas by the way.”

“Ness.”

“It’s good to meet you Ness. Where are you off to?”

“I’m headed down for lunch. Are you coming with?”

Lucas nodded as the elevator came up. We stepped inside and set our destination for the bottom floor. Once there, we headed north towards the cafeteria. That’s when Lucas asked me about the rumors surrounding Travis Windrop.

“It sounds pretty farfetched to me.” Ness admitted. “They must be exaggerating to scare us.”

“I heard about this.” Lucas said. “On the news about four years ago. But they said that his name was Travis Dreamcast.”

“That’s what I heard too. Wonder why they changed it. Also what kind of name is Windrop anyways? It sounds like some 15-year-old gay blonde girl guy made it up." Ness paused. "Not talking about you. Sorry if that came out wrong."

Lucas had a lot of questions, but all he could point out is that the description was oddly specific. "It might be, who knows. All I know is that his actual last name was Dreamcast. Travis Dreamcast. He just popped out of nowhere and all the sudden he's the best. Seems pretty suspicious to me."

"Okay Ness, you're starting to sound like my dad." The blonde jokes. Ness just chuckled.

Outside the cafeteria, Lucas saw his twin brother, Claus, near some recycling bins. He was harassing a smaller kid, Ninten. Seeing how their fates were more intertwined than they would liked them to be, both Ness and Lucas rushed up to defuse the situation. Lucas stood in between Ninten and Claus while Ness pulled his cousin aside.

-

_ “Wait, you guys are cousins?” I asked. _

_ “Unfortunately.” Ness said. _

_ “Whadya mean, ‘unfortunately’?” Ninten protested.  _

_ “I love you and all Ninten, but sometimes you’re a little annoying. And dense.” _

_ “Hey!” _

_ “Just continue.” I sighed. _

-

“This idiot,” Claus spat as he was being restrained by Lucas. “He didn’t put his plastic in the recyclable bin! That shit would’ve gone straight to the incinerator!”

“What?” The three of us said in unison.

“A man’s civic duty is to separate his trash! Are you gonna take responsibility when we got these toxic-ass dioxins floating around?!”

“Sorry…” Ninten apologized, his voice cracking. “It was an accident.”

“Hey that was kinda mean.” Ness told Claus. “You’re gonna make him cry.”

“If he’s this old and he cries,” Claus started, but Lucas tugged on his arms. The twins stared at each other for a few seconds before Claus shook his head and sighed. “Shit that’s right, I have Lucas.” Claus walked over to Ninten and bent down. “Sorry if I was mean, but you gotta understand where I’m coming from. I’ll make it up to you.”

Ninten sniffed. “I’m sorry…” he croaked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Claus stood up and patted Ninten on the head. “I’m Claus, by the way.”

“My name’s Ninten…”

“Well, how about this? I’ll buy you lunch today, okay?”

Ninten nodded and gave Claus a hug. Everyone glanced back and forth at one another during the awkward pause. Claus attempted to make small talk by sticking up his prosthesis. “So does anyone like my plastic arm?”

“Oh wow, I didn’t even notice it!” Ness exclaimed. “What happened?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it. At least not now. But hey, look at my robot leg.”

It wasn’t really robotic, more like leg-shaped metal with hinges to stimulate leg function. A shoe was attached to the bottom. It wasn’t perfect, however, as Claus always walked with a slight limp. Ness noticed this as they went to the cafeteria and offered to help him walk, only to be denied. His right arm looked like a normal hospital prosthesis, with a crude grabbing hook and ratchet straps to bend and straighten the device. While he can’t hide the fact that he was crippled, Claus was naturally left handed so the arm didn’t bother him too much.

The cafeteria was a small building with an expansive service area countered by a somewhat pathetic dining area. Alongside the partition that separated the service line and the dining area were four booth tables, enough to seat 16 people or so. In the rest of the room were three round tables. There was more dining space outside the building, but given how cold Onett usually gets in Winter, this might’ve been a bad design.

All four of them waited in line. Lucas took interest in the local news channel playing. It was nothing worthwhile, just the weather (which will be really pleasant this week) and following it was a clip of a military dad coming home to surprise his children, except that the clip looked fake as all hell; dad walks in behind his kids saying positive messages, they turn around and saw him and didn’t jump with glee as any family member would.

As soon as it became their turn to order, the one that everyone calls Porky Minch cut in front of them. He was accompanied by a girl with purple hair wearing a pink shirt with a pig logo on the front of it. “Can it, losers.” Porky said.

“We were in line first.” Ninten said. “No cutting.”

Porky took offense to that. Nobody could see his eyes widen behind his bowl cut, but his mouth did gape as he slapped his hand on his chest. “Wha-? Do you even know who you’re talking to?”

“You are Pokey Minch. Or Porky. One of the two.” Ness answered. “Could you leave us alone now?”

“Ooh, look who it is! Hiya Ness, I haven’t seen you in forever!” Porky smiled. “Is your dad still paying off that loan we’ve graciously given you?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I would cut you some slack this month IF… you let me proceed. Or else I’ll tell my dad you beat me up.” Porky smiled. “We wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“I’d advise you to get out of Mr. Minch’s way.” The girl said. “We wouldn’t want any unfortunate misunderstandings, if you know what I mean.”

“Who are you?” Lucas asked the girl.

“Meryl Hinton, at your service.” she introduced herself. “Although Hinton is the name my adoptive family gave me. Aid to Porky Minch, secretary, and sometimes bodyguard.”

“Someone like Porky needs a bodyguard?”

“When you’re as rich as I am,” Porky said. “You tend to make a lot of enemies.”

“Are you sure it isn’t because you’re a general asshole?” Claus inferred. He shrugged his shoulders and continued. “Yeah sure, you can wave your money in everyone’s faces, but is that really the reason a lot of people hate you?”

“You watch your tongue, sir!” Meryl snapped. “You shouldn’t dare defy someone as powerful as the Minch family. Well, Ness. We await your answer.”

Everyone stared at Ness. The boy glanced back and forth, unsure of what to say. Does he give in and avoid any unnecessary confrontation? Or does he stand up to Porky? His family was in a tight spot financially, and further implications between Ness’s father and Porky’s would result in undesired outcomes. But at the same time, he didn’t want Porky to get what he wanted: dominion over Ness. That would result in another set of undesired outcomes. Taking a stand right now, however, didn’t seem worth it. “...Go ahead.” he muttered.

“What did you say? I can’t hear you.” Porky leaned forward, ear towards the group.

“I said go ahead.”

“Haha! I knew you were pathetic! Can’t even stand up to me, what a loser. Let’s go Meryl.”

Meryl turned back and smiled. “Hope we see each other again.”

“Oh I’ll give you a reason to see me again.” Claus charged forward, tackling Porky to the ground. Claus desperately tried to reach for Porky’s throat while the latter held him back, albeit with quite a lot of effort. Claus drew back and started clawing at Porky’s face, landing brutal punches with his left and several cuts with his right. Meryl intervened after three hits, pulling Claus off and restraining him. 

Several school staff burst into the cafeteria, grabbing a flailing Claus and dragging him away. Meryl helped Porky up, the latter stuck out his tongue at the apprehended. He turned to Ness and flipped him off with both hands before turning back and beginning to order.

-

**Present Day** **  
** **Character: Travis**

“That’s it?” I asked. “No overbearing confrontation or evil villain speeches?”

“Claus did get suspended for a week.” Ninten added.

“Man Porky is more of a pushover than I thought.”

“Apart from harassing us, Porky hasn’t done anything to harass us. Or me.” Ness sighed, and added ‘thankfully.’ 

“Well, if there’s nothing else, I gotta go. Time’s running short.” I smiled at both of them and got up to leave. Behind me, however, was Claus. He was accompanied by his twin brother, the one named Lucas. Lucas seemed a little too interested in me, as he was checking me out, manipulating my limbs, and sniffing my hair. 

“You’re Travis?” he asked.

“This is a little unnecessary.” I told him.

“Yeah, Lucas. Stop being a perv.” Claus added.

“Sorry, I was expecting someone more...delinquent looking.”

“I can spray more graffiti on the park sign, if that’s delinquent enough for you.”

“No, I just have a lot to ask you. I’m doing a piece-”

“Your first mistake was thinking about your ‘piece’. I’m not in the mood for interviews.”

“Really?” Lucas said innocently. “The way I saw it, you were interviewing these two people right here.”

“I really gotta go.” I attempted to push past the twins, but Lucas grabbed my wrist as I was passing by. We both stared at each other while I was trying to pry his fingers off. When done, I grabbed his arm and shoved it back to him, to which he responded by grabbing it again. I asked him, “What is your problem?”

“Can we at least be friends?” Lucas pleaded. “I want to get to know you better.”

“No.” Claus gave me a death glare, and I returned it with a fierce scowl. “Is there a problem, plastic man?”

“Give him what he wants, and you won’t hear from us again.” Claus stated. “You have my word.”

“God, you really just want everyone to know I still exist. Fine, it’ll make me happier when you accidentally die later on.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what I said. I’ll be home, loathing the world and myself while you push Porky’s wrong buttons and he kills you. And I’ll laugh.”

Lucas looked like some combination of terrified, worried, and rejected. For whatever reason, it brought me joy seeing him like that. I sat down again as he, rather reluctantly, started asking me about me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Union City, Pleiades. City Hall** **  
****Saturday, September 14, 20XX. 1313 Pleiades.** **  
****Characters: Floyd and Leif**

Floyd paced back and forth in the lobby. Leif was running late. They were to convince Mr. Dreamcast to take their side in this matter and help Travis clear his name, even if Travis didn’t want his name cleared. But given the fact that Travis hasn’t talked with his father in ages didn’t exactly help their odds. That’s why he brought Leif. Maybe Leif could trigger an emotional factor within his adopted father that will convince him to change sides.

The lobby was bright. Four columns of marble held up the ceiling as a yellow rug lead the way from the entrance to the reception desk. Behind the columns sat a lounging area with a few couches and a table. Several plants were scattered around to contrast the white atmosphere. The receptionist sat between two staircases that spiraled up to the second floor.

Leif finally showed up. Once again, he didn’t present himself to be formal, wearing a standard polo, khaki chinos, and worn out sneakers. Not to mention the sleeveless coat he always wore everywhere. It was in stark contrast to Floyd’s professional attire, a white button down shirt complimented with a sweater vest and slacks. A satchel hung from his side, strapped around his shoulder.

“You couldn’t have dressed any nicer?” Floyd asked his friend. “We’re meeting a politician here.”

“Who’s also my father. I don’t think anyone cares though.” Leif looked around, seeing everyone mind their own business. 

“No way you’re getting through reception with that look. They might as well arrest you for domestic terrorism.”

“Wouldn’t mind.” Leif shrugged. “I’d have a lot more fun beating up hardened criminals than arguing philosophy with the corrupt.”

“At least make yourself look presentable.”

“Fiiiine.” Leif groaned. His eyes darted back and forth and saw an agent looking individual enter the men’s room. “Wait here.”

Leif hurried over to the men’s room and closed the door behind him. Floyd immediately regretted telling Leif to freshen up. He stood against a column and waited for Leif to exit the restroom. Everyone in the room heard a scream, followed by some thudding, and the roar of a lion. With eyes turning to the bathroom, everyone saw Leif walk out now with a black button down shirt complete with gun holsters. Trademark brown coat slung over his shoulder, his dress shoes echoed through the lobby as he adjusted his red tie. “Good enough?” he asked.

“What did you do?” Floyd whispered.

“There was this thing with spiders and a lion, and it’s just a big mess.” Leif glanced back at the restroom. “I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.”

“Okay, let’s just go.”

Leif walked with dignity and authority now. He held his hands behind his back as he observed the various contents of the room. Floyd checked in with the receptionist, stating that he was the son of William Haydens and that he needed to speak with Richard Dreamcast in his father’s stead. While initially suspicious, Leif’s sudden pleasantries with the receptionist seemed to change her mind. She directed them to the governor’s suite, where Mr. Dreamcast’s office was located.

“I didn’t know you were capable of doing that.” Floyd said as they were walking. 

“Doing what?”

“You know, being professional. You acted like you actually belong here.”

“Well I learn from the best.” Floyd pointed to himself, and Leif nodded. “I gotta say, it’s different from just charging headfirst into danger.”

“You’ve never seen spy movies? That’s kinda like what we’re doing right now.”

“Well we better not fuck this up.” Leif reassured.

Arriving at their destination, Floyd knocked on the door. He turned back to Leif, who gave him a reassuring nod. They entered the office, a rather large space containing two couches and a large desk. Bookshelves lined the walls. Behind the desk was a view of eastern Union City. Floyd found it reminiscent of the White House oval office; it certainly shared some of it’s design flourishes.

Nobody was around, so they took a seat on the couches. The pair didn’t say a word to one another. Floyd leaned forward, resting his chin on his balled fists. He was thinking about what to say to Mr. Dreamcast, maybe some sort of appeal to emotion like they originally planned. If that didn’t work, they could follow up with a bribe.

Leif, on the other hand, had his eyes wandering the room. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular, just observing. He didn’t seem particularly concerned about their coming encounter, Floyd seemed to notice it whenever he looked at him. Floyd sometimes wonders how Leif could remain calm in an anxious situation like this. He was confident in his ability to negotiate, but how does one convince a person who couldn’t be convinced?

A secretary walked in, holding the door for Mr. Dreamcast. Leif remembered his father for his stoic, yet kindhearted personality. However, looking at him now Leif felt some sort of greedy and power-hungry presence somehow. Mr. Dreamcast projected himself as a person of power, shooting condescending looks at the boys before sitting down at his desk. He never thanked the secretary as she left.

“Alright, what do you two want?” Mr. Dreamcast said, his tone darker than they both remembered.

“Sir, my name is-” Floyd started.

“Yeah I know who you are. Bastard son of mine and his blonde rich friend. Get to it.”

“Nice to see you too, bastard father of mine.” Leif said.

Floyd cleared his throat. “Okay. Like I was saying, I have a business proposition for you. Extended on behalf of my father.”

“The answer is no. Now get out.”

“You didn’t let him finish.” Leif said. “I thought you politicians were all about money and power.”

“Just hear me out sir. You know how Travis is where he is. Well we have reason to believe that he was framed.” Floyd set his satchel on the table. “All this evidence we’ve gotten thus far have pointed to the Minch family.”

“Just because it points doesn’t mean it is.” Mr. Dreamcast suggested. “Very bold of you to throw out accusations like that.”

“Have you ever considered the possibility that maybe you were wrong? Maybe you overreacted?”

“Never. The evidence they have against Travis was pretty clear.” Mr. Dreamcast scoffed. “Get to the point.”

“Well how about this, right? What if it was Chase?” Mr. Dreamcast furrowed his brow at Leif. “We all know Chase is the favorite child in the family. Well, at least I know.”

“Your point?”

“What if, right, it was Chase instead of Travis?”

“Doesn’t matter who it is. If they’re wrong, then they’re wrong.”

“Then why’d you abandon Zack?” Leif asked. “We all know you hate me, with good reason too if I say so myself. But Zack is like Chase two-point-oh.”

Leif got him there. Mr. Dreamcast looked down on his desk, searching for an answer that would satisfy the boys. He found none; Leif made a good point. There is nothing that Zack did to offend his parents, apart from supporting Travis. He has been obedient, and not to mention most of the awards that were on the trophy case at home belonged to Zack.

“We’re only asking you to look into the Minch family.” Floyd restated. “Can you do that for us?”

“No. And that’s final.”

“Even if a large sum of money ended up in your pockets?”

“I think you two are misunderstanding. Why would I sell out the family that granted me this power?” Mr. Dreamcast chuckled, gradually turning into sinister laughter. “Did you two know that it was the Minch family that got me here in the first place?”

“And his true colors are shown.” Leif muttered. “Now we’ll get a villain monologue.”

“Aloysius Minch is my most trusted friend, who has nothing but utmost respect for me. He’s the one who allowed me to become a senator here.”

“So you sold out your own son for power.” Floyd inferred. “I’ve seen criminals less deplorable than you.”

“I don’t know about all that.” Mr. Dreamcast reached for his landline. “But I will let you in on a secret. The Minch family will rule this country. And I will stand up there with them.” Mr. Dreamcast dialed the phone and waited for a response. “Travis Dreamcast is here in the city. Find him now, and apprehend him.”

Three armed guards entered the room. On their left shoulder insignia bore a pink pig logo. All were carrying assault rifles. Strangely though, Leif seemed rather unphased by all of this. Floyd stood close to his friend in the event that something happened.

Entering the room was a blonde man, slightly overweight by the looks of it. He wore a purple pinstripe suit, blonde hair slightly messy. He greeted Mr. Dreamcast with a hearty smile and sneered at the boys. “Well well, two of the most dangerous people in the country! And we have them right here!”

“How is Floyd dangerous?” Leif asked. 

“The Haydens family has always been a thorn in my side. But now since I have his shithead son, he’ll have no choice but to bow to my will. How about it? Are you willing to be my hostage?” Aloysius Minch asked.

“Nope.”

“Well too bad, you’re here. Now we just wait for my people to pick up the shit of the earth himself! Oh man, this is too good! My plans for world domination are coming to fruition.”

“Everything’s proceeding as planned.” Mr. Dreamcast reported. “They’re already starting the impeachment process, and by the end of this week, Governor Draghici will be out of office. And then you, Mr. Minch will assume his rightful place as king of America!”

“Not cult like speech.” Leif muttered to Floyd. “He doesn’t sound like he’s brainwashed or whatever.”

“Neither were the Germans.” Floyd reminded him.

“Now sit down, both of you! We’re gonna have a little chat.”

Floyd hadn’t anticipated this. At the worst, they were going to get turned away. But now, the true culprit has revealed themselves. He saw no way out of this, hoping that Leif had a plan. But Leif’s mind was blank as his gaze wandered throughout the room. And now Travis was in danger too. They needed to get out of here to save him; all that stood in their way were three men with lethal firearms. It brought their chances of survival to slim. But slim was better than nothing, right?

He silently prayed that Leif knew what he was doing.

-

 **Union City. The park in front of City Hall** **  
****Saturday, September 14th, 20XX. 1347 Pleiades** **  
****Character: Travis**

We all sat at the same picnic table, watching Lucas as he scribbled stuff down in his little notebook. The last half hour or so, Lucas has been prying through my personal life, stuff like how are things at home, how do I feel, what do my parents think about me. And as we continued it got a little too personal, to the point where I just started giving him enough vague answers that he eventually got tired of one question and moved on to the next. He’ll probably write a movie about me, I’m not sure. My face can, once again, be plastered all over TV screens everywhere.

“One last thing,” Lucas said.

“You’ve said that five times already.” I reminded him. 

“No I swear, this is the last time.”

“You said that the last four times.”

“No seriously, final one. Do you know anyone named Meryl Hinton?”

Of course he would ask that. I stopped myself from asking what business did he have asking about her, since Ness did mention her in their origin story. I was unsure how to answer. Do I spill the beans? Bawl my eyes out in the process of telling them how much I loved her and all that jazz? I asked myself, do they really need to know about her? By the looks of it, Meryl is a stranger to them. Lucas probably assumed that, given my beef with Porky, that I would know her. I told them I’ve never heard of her.

“Are you sure?” Lucas confirmed.

“Yes. Never knew a Meryl.”

Lucas wrote that down in his journal and finally closed it. He grabbed my shoulder, “Sorry if I’m being pushy.”

“I guess you’re gonna write your story now about the tragic life of Travis Dreamcast.”

“Well that’s what I was gonna do at first, but...” Lucas looked guilty. 

“I don’t really care anymore. Because the way I see it, I’ll be dead in a couple of weeks anyways.”

As if on cue, two agent-y looking guys casually strolled up to the table. Black suits, black sunglasses, I could see the badge clipped to their belts. The one on the left said, “Travis Dreamcast?”

“No, go away. I’m not here.” I told them.

“You’re under arrest. We have orders to take you to City Hall.” One pulled out handcuffs and bound me while the other read me my rights. Everyone else looked around, confused. I saw Lucas reaching over and grabbing his notebook, but after a few seconds he let go of it. Ninten looked worried. Ness and Claus made no effort to protest against the agents for whatever reason. One grabbed my arm while the other led the way towards city hall.

We passed through the lobby, where multiple people were talking about my apprehension. Some even applauded the agents. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone stumble out of the restroom missing his shirt and shoes. His dramatic entrance kept the condescending eyes away from me for the time being as I was taken up the stairs and down the hall. The three of us stopped at a door with the name “Dreamcast” written on the nameplate next to it. One opened the door and the other shoved me inside.

Floyd and Leif were sitting on the couch to my left while some overweight blonde guy sat on the right. I saw my father sitting at the desk in front of me, smiling. “I’m guessing you couldn’t live with your failure, and you came crawling back to me for help.”

“No,” I corrected. “You dragged me here.”

“Ah, so the shithead himself finally shows!” The overweight man said. “I was expecting something more.”

“No you weren’t.”

“You’re right, I wasn’t!” The man burst into laughter. Something about this man seemed a little too familiar to me, but I wasn’t sure I could see the correlation between him and the person I’m thinking about. 

“Oh where are my manners? My name is Aloysius Minch.” The man introduced. “Future president of Pleiades, and eventually this country!”

So that’s what it was. This confirmed my suspicions. The condescending attitude must’ve ran in the family, but then again nobody seems to run in his family.

“See, Travis. After you wrongfully accused his son of framing you, we both had a misunderstanding.” Father said. “Aloysius Minch is a powerful member of Pleiades’s elite class. It just doesn’t measure up how someone like Pokey Minch would be capable of such a thing.”

“And that’s your first mistake.” Leif muttered. “Assuming that Mr. Porky Minch is jaded like every other corrupt businessman out here.” 

I wanted to protest my father’s logic, but I knew I would be met with “no you’re wrong.” I didn’t have any evidence to prove that Porky Minch was behind my current predicament, and any allegations out of my mouth would just worsen the situation. I thought that maybe my father would be understanding of my willingness to alter my situation, but now I see he’s sleeping with the enemy. I wouldn’t put it past him if this is the reason why he’s treating me like shit for all these years. What was he promised? Money? Fame? Power? Maybe all three. 

“Well, we can’t let troublemakers like you keep roaming around.” Father said. “Especially since you’re behind the whole arms trafficking scheme at Onett Community College, as well as the other main universities in the country.”

“Hypocrite.”

“I agree with you, Richard. Scum like these should be brought to trial.”

“But we haven’t done anything.” Floyd said.

“I know, so we’ll just put our people on the jury. And we’ll have our own judge. The trial is gonna be rigged is what I’m saying. You’re going to die.”

Father clapped his hands. It was good to know that he gets joy from my impending demise. Would I even call him my father at this point? Mr. Dreamcast sounds more appropriate. No, but ‘asshole’ would be better. Selling me out, joining with the man who put me here, he doesn’t even deserve the respect he’s entitled to.

As Mr. Dreamcast and Aloysius Minch were discussing amongst themselves about the eventual trial, Leif gave me a gesture. He held his fists up like he was bound, and then he separated them. I didn’t understand what he was trying to get at, but he wanted me to find a way to get free. He then held one arm horizontally and then used his free hand to touch it, but quickly recoiled back as if it were hot. A stove maybe? I gave him a confused look.

“Oh for crying out loud, Travis. FIRE.” Floyd said.

I’m stupid. I could melt the handcuffs using fire! I closed my eyes and concentrated. I became in tune with my environment and raised the temperature of my hands. I could feel a burning sensation, but it wasn’t a painful one. Slowly, the metal bound around my wrists melted into liquid and dripped off my arms. I nodded at Leif when I was done.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we really have to go.” Leif said. “Thanks for seeing us.”

“Oh no! You’re not going anywhere.” Mr. Dreamcast said. 

“Also, I’ve been meaning to return this.” Leif set his coat on the table. “It’s your favorite coat! You know, the one that I stole from you and ripped the sleeves off?”

“Tch, how pathetic can you get? I knew I made a mistake adopting you.”

“Well, there’s a lot more you’re gonna regret.” Leif smiled innocuously, slowly turning into a devilish smile as he threw the jacket into Mr. Dreamcast’s face. As it left his hand, I saw him holding a white orb. He threw it onto the ground, instantly unleashing a wave of suffocating smoke. Everyone in the room was coughing, but three of those coughs were silenced with gunshots. “Alright children, let’s go.”

I felt a hand push me out the room, and Floyd was thrown out afterwards. Leif was the last to exit, holding the barrel of an automatic weapon in one hand as he gently closed the door with the other. 

“Do we really need a gun?” Travis asked. “Someone could get hurt with that.”

“Couldn’t be us.” Leif said.

The fire alarm went off. Crowds formed, fed from the various rooms. Leif took Floyd’s hand and he took mine, and we were led through the clamoring sea of people. In the lobby, firemen were rushing in through the front door as police officers were attempting to funnel people out. I kept my head down, as to avoid being detected. Our little conga line was stretched across the rug, right in the path of the firemen. I got knocked down, Floyd’s grip failing to hand onto me. I hit the floor, my vision flashed white. As it began to clear up, I saw a police officer looking down at me. He looked concerned, but as the realization kicked in on who I am, he immediately radioed in for his buddies.

The police officers grew frantic. Their orders became more aggressive as they began to wade through the crowd. The police officer picked me up and pulled me over. Everyone glanced over at me as they were leaving. Over their heads, I saw a red glove. The hand held the distinct shape of a...

“GUN!”

Leif fired shots in the air. Everyone immediately ducked down through instinct. He saw me, being apprehended by the police officer. The officer wrapped one arm around me, the other arm brandishing his sidearm. Leif gripped his gun with both hands and aimed down the sight. I was a human shield, but Leif wouldn’t be stupid enough to shoot through me. Right?

A shot rang. The officer using me as a human shield recoiled, giving me the opportunity to drive my heel into his foot and throw him over my shoulder. Leif immediately followed up by jumping onto the downed officer, landing on his chest with his feet.

Leif glanced down, then back at me. “Nice play.”

“We can celebrate later, we have to go!” Floyd said.

A crowd of onlookers gathered outside. We waded through the sea of people swarming out of City Hall. Leif fired another shot in the air, and everyone went crazy. Several police cars pulled up on the street, taking cover behind their doors as they hurried everyone out of the area. Leif charged into one of the roadblocks, the officer that urged him out paid no attention to who they were or the fact that they were carrying firearms. We were led into an alleyway on the next block over.

“Is everyone okay?” Leif asked.

“That was...pretty risky...of you.” Floyd said through pants.

“Calm down.” I told Floyd, rubbing his back. “We got out, didn’t we?”

“The police will be looking for us now.” Leif said. “We need to get out of here.” He immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed. He paced in a circle before the receiver picked up. “Zack are you there?”

“Everything okay, little brother?” I heard Zack say.

“Stop what you’re doing and get out of the city.” Leif ordered. “Head north to Pennyburg. We’ll meet you at Floyd’s house in a few days.”

“Is Travis there?”

Leif handed the phone to me as he led us through the alleyway. “Hello?”

“Oh my god, Travis! Are you okay?”

“I saw Dad.” I told him. 

“And?”

“He’s with some guy named Aloysius Minch or whatever.” I sighed and hesitated for the next bit. “He ordered the manhunt on me. And now he wants me dead.”

Silence. Leif continued to lead us alleyway through alleyway, being wary of any prying eyes and sirens. Occasionally, Floyd would look back and make sure I was there. He did seem more worried the more times he checked.

“I saw Chase today.” Zack said.

“What happened?”

Zack sighed. “Nothing. He hates you, he hates me. The usual.”

“I’m sorry, Zack.”

“Don’t be sorry, Trav. I’m still with you. That’s all that matters, right? We’ll make this work out, I promise.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to Pennyburg. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

We stopped again. I took this opportunity to hand the phone back to Leif. We watched as several police cars zoomed by. As the last one passed, he raised his hand up and waited for exactly five seconds before giving the OK to move. Leif had led us to the library. Why would we come here after telling Zack to leave here? He led us up the steps and into the nice, tranquil environment of the library. Leif scouted his immediate surroundings before leading us to the librarian.

“One ticket to Pennyburg, please?” He asked.

“Of course, Master Leif.” The elderly librarian responded. “This way, quickly.” She led us into the bookkeeping center and into the breakroom. The breakroom had maps outlining Pleiades, with several colored lines leading from Union City. On one wall, there was a link chart. Several portraits were pinned on the wall with red strings connecting individuals to one another. I thought I caught the glimpse of Aloysius Minch hanging up there, but I was immediately shoved down into the manhole in the corner of the room.

“First, head west.” The librarian said. “At the first turn, head north. This should lead you directly to the Pennyburg Library. Head east from there to wind up at Mr. Haydens’ house.”

The librarian handed Leif a compass. I descended down the ladder into the tunnels. Floyd came next, carrying a bag of camping equipment. Leif was the last one to come; he thanked the librarian for her help before sealing the manhole. As all three of us were on the ground, Leif sighed and wiped some sweat off his forehead. “There’s a whole network of tunnels linking Pleiades underground. I have arrangements with all the librarians in Pleiades.”

“And here I thought I was the guy with all the connections.” Floyd joked.

“Alright we should go.” Leif patted me on the shoulder. “We shouldn’t waste time, but if you ever need a break, let me know.”

I nodded in acknowledgement. Floyd pulled some flashlights out of the camping gear and distributed them to us. Leif opened up the compass and found his bearing west. He pointed in that direction, and we set off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Union City, Pleiades. City Hall** **  
****Monday, September 16 20XX. 1015 Pleiades** **  
****Characters: The Senator and his wife**

Mr. Dreamcast sat in his grand office, sipping his coffee while reviewing the latest bills proposed by his lobbyist friends. They were mostly laws and regulations to benefit their own businesses or industries and nothing for the people; that’s the way it’s been for years. In order to pass the bills into law, there has to be an issue addressed that concerned the middle and working class. An issue that would benefit them if promoted as the forefront of this bill, while the rest of the bill worked on a way to continue to rob them. That’s the way of the world: the weak will be purged and the strongest will survive.

The real question being, what kind of issue would have such an impact. The country was at peace, save for his fugitive son running around causing trouble. Everyone was generally happy. Mostly though, La Folia has been complaining about the torrential downfall for months now. They say it’s been ruining their prized plants and they need some way to remedy that. The lack of a community greenhouse in the area seems to be the solution. This will be called “The Greenhouse Bill.”

 _Very creative,_ the senator thought. _While they’re busy fawning their plants in a glass building, big construction companies can ruin them some more with their gas and fumes._

Mr. Dreamcast opened up his notepad and began jotting down what to say when he proposed the bill to the Senate after Aloysius Minch’s inauguration. He had to appeal to the idea of the people’s happiness, and then make an empty promise about trying to combat the rain problem. Something about global warming perhaps?

The phone rang. Mr. Dreamcast smashed the table with his fist, losing his train of thought at the sudden interruption. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone. “Senator Dreamcast.” he said as pleasant as he could.

“Senator, this is Aloysius. We’re moving ahead with the impeachment.”

“That’s great news, sir! And soon, you’ll be in the oval office.”

“I know, right? I’ll make sure I’ll do some good for Pleiades, and for the rest of the nations too.”

“Wait, when you do become acting president, does this mean this’ll be the first time all four nations have been united?”

“First time in over a hundred years! Man I’m gonna make history! Anyways, you’re needed on the floor at noon for this impeachment hearing.”

“Understood.” Mr. Dreamcast set the phone back on the receiver. He tried to refocus himself on his speech, thinking about how climate change and global warming can affect the rain. Maybe he can say something like “the increase in humidity over the oceans caused excessive amounts of water to evaporate and turn into clouds. Those clouds are moved north to us by hot air. The cooler temperatures in Pleiades caused the rain. All this is happening simultaneously.”

Of course he didn’t know what he was talking about. It sounded like an explanation a science teacher would give. All it had to do was sound good to his fellow senators and it will pass. He finished up his speech before putting on his blazer and heading out. However, he was interrupted again when the door to his office flew open, the other side stood his furious wife. “Richard we need to talk.”

“Now’s not a good time Maria.” Mr. Dreamcast said. “I have errands to run and the Senate needs me in two hours. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Maria Dreamcast refused to move. She slammed the door behind her and stuck her arms out, preventing her husband from leaving. “Not until we’ve had this talk.”

Mr. Dreamcast groaned. “Fine. What?”

“I heard you were the one who ordered the manhunt on our son.” she accused. “OUR son.”

“He’s not OUR son.” he said sarcastically. “You know what he did? Something that any logical thinking parent wouldn’t want to be associated with.”

“Whether he did it or not, he’s still OUR son. Our own flesh and blood. It’s already bad enough we’ve ignored him all these years, and now you want to kill him? Haven’t you rubbed enough salt in the wound when you decided to team up with Aloysius Minch?”

“Hey, now. Don’t be badmouthing Mr. Minch like that. He’s done a great deal for our family, including getting us positions in the government, sending Chase off to college. You should be grateful; he is a man with a lot of power and can make us disappear in an instant.”

“Oh, Richard! It’s almost like you worship the man!”

“I respect the man, there’s a difference. Besides, why do you care about your deadbeat sons anyways? Be glad you have a son who’s trying to do something with himself!”

Mrs. Dreamcast scoffed. “I cannot believe you right now! You know all those stories about kids with deadbeat fathers? Fathers who were never around and couldn’t care less about them? That’s you right now. You really must want to be in bed with this Alooney Minch or something! I mean that literally, given the fact how you praise his every move while you both are looking to kill Travis!”

Her comments were met by a slap. Mr. Dreamcast had backhanded her in a flash, causing his wife to welp and stagger. A small cut was present in her cheek, presumably due to the marriage ring on his hand.

“Know your damn place, woman. You’re lucky I don’t have you killed right now. Come talk to me again once you’ve made some sense.” Mr. Dreamcast shoved her aside and exited his office. Out of earshot, he scoffed. “Motherfucking whore… she’ll be the death of me.”

Mr. Dreamcast failed to notice Chase standing outside his office. He had his arms crossed, leaning against the wall right next to his door. He took a deep breath, the kind you make when you’re angry and trying to hold it in. He didn’t understand why his mother was trying to defend Travis, but one thing he did understand was that family tensions were rising. Instead of breaking free from those that held them back and prospering, it seems that things were worse off than what they were before.

And to think about it, his mother was right. Despite everything that’s happened, there’s no changing that Travis was his brother. It was also a low blow to align yourself with the man whose namesake was accused of framing him. The part of “any logical thinking parent” didn’t apply to his father. Any normal parent wouldn’t blatantly believe the evidence that was presented to him. He would order an investigation, something! Something that would prove that his son was innocent.

The more Chase thought about it, the more guilty he felt for bandwagoning with his parents. He knows he hasn’t had the best relationship with Travis when he was younger. But some small part of him believed that Travis could actually be innocent. There was nothing he could really do to remedy two long years of hatred and pain. The more he thought about it, the more he felt a itchy feeling in his throat, his breathing started becoming more erratic, his head began to pound.

"See that's your problem."

Chase looked up, but didn't find anyone directing conversation at him.

“Yeah, whatever.” Chase glanced away for a moment, and returning his vision back, Travant was gone. He wasn’t sure what to do now. Does he keep going along with his father or does he go help Travis? He debated this for a minute before his mother came out of the office, blood trickling down her cheek from the cut. “Like mother, like son, right?”

“That isn’t something to joke about.”

“Well, I’m going to go find my sons. You can join me or don’t. I don’t know how you feel about this whole thing. But whatever you do, don’t doubt yourself okay?” Mrs. Dreamcast hugged her son. “I love you, Chase.”

-

 **La Folia, Pleiades. The corner of Florida St and Cottonball Way** **  
****Monday, September 16th, 20XX. 1127 Pleiades.** **  
****Character: Leo**

Leo Sullivan was a man formerly serving time for seven counts of murder and a bank robbery case, both unrelated to each other. He was given a life sentence for each count of murder, and fifty years for being involved in the robbery. He had already served four years of his couple hundred years sentence before one day being released by a man named Aloysius Minch. Just last week, Leo’s cell had opened. A guard was to escort him to the cafeteria where Minch was waiting. Minch apparently had worked out some deals with local judges and law enforcement agencies to have Leo’s sentence overturned. 

He was not a free man however; if he decided to interview for a job, the employer can look up his past criminal histories and see everything he’s done. Murder doesn’t look good on a normal resume. Yet, Minch wasn’t a normal employer. He laid out his terms at the cafeteria table.

“You don’t have to rot in jail anymore.” he said. “On one condition. You work for me now.”

“Oh yeah?” Leo responded.

“Uh-huh. I’ll pay you good, don’t get me wrong. I hear you’re the toughest guy in here.”

“Wouldn’t you want a serial killer or something like that?”

“Oh no. I want someone who follows orders. I want a cold-blooded killer who doesn’t care who the job is.”

“You think this is the right place to be talking about this?”

Minch laughed. “Oh don’t worry about the guards. They’re on my payroll. Now listen here, you can walk out of this hellhole right now. I’ll call you in a week for the job I want you to do.”

Not thinking twice about it, Leo took the offer. Now he was on his way to a vegan diner on the corner of Florida St and Cottonball Way. The place was called “Green Meat at Sam’s.”

Inside the establishment, he saw his employer. Sitting next to him was a person who looked like a smaller, more filthier version of him. Leo slicked his hair back and took a seat at the booth. On the table, only the kid’s space was filled with five plates of food. He was busy shoving it in his mouth, nearly choking a few times.

“You know who I am.” Aloysius Minch said. “This is my son, Pokey Minch.”

“Yeah.” Leo gave a wry laugh. “I can see the family resemblance.”

Pokey Minch was saying something to Leo, most likely in a threatening manner, but the food in his mouth muffled his speech and made it unintelligible. Leo gave him a nasty look, causing Pokey to quickly gulp down his food and stick his tongue out at him. 

“You two are gonna get along just fine!” Minch said. “Now, for your job.”

Minch slid a folder across the table. Leo opened up the folder and saw a mugshot of a teen. He looked up at Minch. “You’re joking, right?”

“No.”

The teen’s name was Travis Dreamcast. He’s a domestic terrorist wanted for a lot of things, namely for running a human trafficking ring across all the colleges in the nation. A more recent case was the attack on City Hall a few days earlier, leading to the deaths of three people. His record goes way farther back than that however, being accused of academic fraud, theivery, and rape.

Minch explained that Travis was a danger to the country. Employing law enforcement in this matter posed a risk, since the three deaths linked to him were all private military detail. Minch wanted to ensure that this task was to be undertaken with as minimum collateral damage as possible. Leo continued looking through the files and found a list of accomplices, including Floyd Haydens, Leif Dreamcast and Zack Dreamcast. While Floyd and Zack’s records are clean, Leif’s been accused of destruction of public AND private property, financial fraud, fifty-two counts of robbery from the same computer place, and possession of firearms.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go after this Leif guy?” Leo asked. “He seems the more dangerous one.”

“Killing Travis will shut Leif down.” Minch explained. “He’s only acting under his orders, and it’s not like he can do anything on his own. You’ll most likely have to get through him to get to Travis.”

“And you want him dead?”

“Dead or alive, whatever floats you. Just make sure you bring his body back.”

“I gotta lug his dead body back to you?”

“That’s the condition. I’m offering $500,000 and a clean state on your record. If you don’t bring his body back, you’ll just get $250,000. And you’ll have to keep working for me. Besides, I don’t think anyone will care if you drag it back.”

“Tch, fine. Whatever suits your weird fetishes.”

Minch flipped through the file some more to a map of Pleiades. Several locations were marked, and Minch said that these were all locations of interest to find Travis. In Belring, a house was marked with a specific address. _That’s probably the kid’s house_ , Leo thought. _Better to look their first._

“One last thing.” Minch said. “You’ll be working with somebody.”

“Who?”

As if on cue, a purple haired girl burst into the diner. He took off her jacket and wrung it dry in the middle of the floor, much to the dismay of everyone working. She flapped it a few times, ensuring all the water had been removed before joining them at the table. “Sorry I’m late, Mr. Minch!”

“No problem at all Meryl.” Minch said. “You’ll be working with Leo on this assignment.”

“No, nuh-uh, no way. I gotta work with a kid?” Leo protested. “It’s bad enough you want me to kill one.”

“I am NOT a kid!” Meryl countered. “I’m 17!”

“Still a kid.”

“Do you want the money or not?” Minch asked. “These are the terms.”

Leo looked at Meryl. He groaned and slammed his fists on the table. “Fine.”

“Good. I look forward to seeing Travis’s corpse. Come one Pokey.”

“But Dad!” Pokey protested. “I haven’t even tried the blueberry pancakes yet!”

“We have to go. There’s an impeachment hearing.”

Minch and his son exited the diner, albeit with Pokey still complaining. Leo crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. Meryl leaned forward and rested her head on her hand. They both sat in silence, millions of thoughts running through their heads. It was Meryl who finally broke the silence. “So, what’s your story?”

“Buzz off, kid.”

“Rude.”

“Move, I gotta smoke.”

Leo shoved Meryl out of the way and left the diner. Outside, he pulled a cigarette out of his leather jacket and put it in his mouth. He snapped his fingers, causing a little flame to come out of his index. He lit the cigarette, inhaled, and puffed out toxic smoke. From behind him, Meryl came out holding the folder that Minch left on the table. She stood outside with him, clutching the folder to her chest as he continued to kill himself with nicotine.

 _If this kid, Travis Dreamcast, was really a danger to society, then why haven’t the police taken care of it?_ Leo thought. _Call the military, FBI, someone who’s actually a professional. Not some hitman you’ve taken off the chopping block._

He thought there was more to this than what Minch told him. But he wasn’t going to ask questions. He had a job, and he was going to do it. $500,000 for one pathetic looking kid was a job anyone would take any day. The morality of the situation didn’t matter, it was his freedom on the line.

“You know what I think?” Meryl said. “I think you’re holding off on me.”

“You know what I think?” Leo responded. “I think you’re stupid.”

“Oh really?”

“You heard me, girly. Look at you getting caught up in murder. Or kidnapping, whatever it comes to. Don’t you have better things to do with your time?”

“Don’t you have better things to do than to sit in a jail cell all day?”

“I do actually.” Leo dumped some ashes on the ground. “I could be at home, not here with some prissy white girl thinking she’s the center of the world.”

“You better watch your tone, Sullivan.” Leo looked at her, confused. Meryl smirked and crossed her arms. “I can have you arrested at any moment in time. All I gotta do is make a phone call to Mr. Minch and you’re back behind bars.”

“Don’t care. He needs me for this job. If you could do it, then why haven’t you yet?”

“I- uh…” Meryl groaned, causing Leo to snicker. The older man dropped his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his feet. 

“Is he your boyfriend or something?” Leo asked. “An ex?”

“No! I’ve… never seen him in my life.”

“Oookay, buddy.”

“Okay, yes. He was my boyfriend. But he isn’t anymore!”

“Bad blood?”

Meryl stamped her foot, thinking of a response. “Uhh… he lied to me! Yeah, and he did all of those nasty things that you read about!”

“Something tells me he never raped you.”

“Well, no-”

“So we’re gonna kill this kid because you hate him?”

“No! Don’t kill…” Meryl thought carefully about what she was about to say. “I’m sure Mr. Minch would want him alive...right?”

“You still have feelings for him.”

“Wha-?” Meryl stuttered. “No, I hate him!”

“Don’t play dumb with me. I used to have a daughter. I know how teenage girls work.”

“You of all people had a daughter?”

“Mhm. She was going on about this boy in her art class, day in and day out. And when the person in question fell for some other girl, she acted like how you are now.”

That shut Meryl up. Leo was satisfied with his victory and celebrated by lighting up another cigarette. Meryl looked at her partner. With all the things she’s heard about him, it wouldn’t be believable that he had a daughter. Or a family if anything. He seemed nice enough though, and he certainly has that “helicopter parent” energy. At least she thought so. She skidded one foot on the sidewalk and tried to continue the conversation. “So what was her name?”

“Who?” Leo asked mid-puff.

“Your daughter.”

“Kathleen.”

“That’s a nice name.”

“My wife picked it.” Leo sighed. “It was her mother’s name.”

“And, if you don’t mind me asking. What’s happened to them?”

“Whaddya mean?”

“You were in prison for four years right?”

“Oh… they’re on… they’ve gone away on a vacation.”

“You mean they left you? I know how bad breakups go.”

Leo furiously shook his head. “No, they died!”

“Oh…” Meryl covered her mouth. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop asking questions now. Let’s just go.”

Leo and Meryl proceeded to go behind the diner. It seems their conversation revealed a little bit too much about themselves. That’s what Leif thought. He was perched on the cliff overlooking Florida and Cottonball, aiming at Meryl’s head with a silenced rifle. _Leo isn’t as tough as everyone thinks he is_ , Leif thought. _And Meryl’s definitely having second thoughts. But a job’s a job._

He guided his reticle with Meryl’s head, watching as they both walked behind the diner. They both pulled out with motorcycles and turned left towards the intersection. Leif’s finger was on the trigger, ready to end Meryl’s life. But he hesitated at the last second, thinking about what happened a few days ago when Travis opted to go “save” Meryl. Of course it was a trap, but Travis still had thoughts about her, and how she was brainwashed or something. Leif couldn’t remember the exact details. But he knew Travis still cared about her. He thought about it too much that he missed his opportunity to shoot. Meryl and Leo turned left Westbound, and they were too fast for Leif to lead the shot.

 _I had the shot…_ , Leif cursed at himself for hesitating. _Damn it, Travis._

-

 **Onett, Eagleland. The Twins’ House.** **  
****Monday, September 16th, 20XX. 1637 Eagleland (1837 Pleiades)** **  
****Characters: Lucas and Claus**

“Why did you sneak out over the weekend? You had us worried sick!”

Lucas and Claus were sitting at the dining room table, listening to their father rant about how much danger they could’ve put themselves in and how much trouble they’re both in. Claus looked largely apathetic of the whole situation, which worried Lucas. 

Claus tapped his prosthetic arm on the table, waiting for the minute that they were dismissed. It’s not every day you feel emotion knowing that a part of you was missing. Claus certainly didn’t feel the need to care too much about anything after the plastic appendage was fixated on his arm. Lucas, however, was worried about what this could mean for the next few days; after meeting Travis Dreamcast for the first time, he had to pry more into the teen’s personal life. A lack of internet or social interaction would hamper that, to the point where it would drive him crazy.

“Oh, Flint! You’re too hard on the boys!” Their mother called from the kitchen. “They went searching for their friend, and everyone’s back home alive.”

“They could’ve been seriously hurt! Did you not hear about the terrorist attack on city hall yesterday?”

“It wasn’t a terrorist attack. It was criminals evading arrest.” Claus muttered.

“Even so! You could’ve been arrested and put in danger. I know how corrupt those politicians are.”

Lucas cleared his throat, capturing the attention of his family. He took a deep breath and spoke. “Dad, we’re sorry we snuck out like that. It was wrong, and we should’ve told you about it.”

Flint sighed. He put his elbows on the table and buried his head in his hands. “At least one of you has a spine.” He chugged the remainder of his beer and took one last look at his sons. “Dismissed.”

“Finally.” Claus was the first to go. He raced back up the stairs and slammed a door. Flint glanced at Lucas, who merely shrugged.

“I worry about that boy sometimes.”

Their mother came out of the kitchen with four plates of rice and omelettes. “Claus won’t be joining us?”

“Guess not.”

“Let me see if I can talk to him.” Lucas excused himself from the table. He gave his father a hug before heading up the stairs. A light shone out from the twin’s bedroom, visible from the cracks that separated the door and frame. Lucas leaned on the wall and knocked. “Claus?”

“Go away.”

“At least eat dinner with us. Please?”

“No.”

“Claaaus. Please?”

“No.”

Lucas leaned against the door now, pressing his forehead into his arm. He was unsure what to say, it was clear something was bothering Claus. The question was what it was. Could it be their father? Or was it his encounter with Travis Dreamcast? Maybe it was something different altogether. He never confides in anyone, not even his own family. The younger twin sighed, thinking of what words to say. 

On the other side, Claus leaned against his bed. He was crying, attempting to wipe his tears with the one arm that won’t hurt him. A lot of things were bothering him, too many to count. But it wasn’t like he could tell anyone, they probably wouldn’t understand. The only thing he could say was that he felt alone, isolated, and left out. Despite Lucas’s attempts to goad him to eat at the table, he continued to push him away.

“Well, alright.” Lucas called from the other side. “I hope you’re okay. If you wanna talk about it afterwards?”

Claus gave no response. He heard Lucas walk away from the door, the thudding of steps down the stairs. The older twin took a look at himself, half plastic and very pathetic. He balled his hand into a fist and screamed. In a flurry of rage, he tore off his prosthetic arm and leg and fell to the floor, curled up into a fetal position. Immediately, he heard footsteps rush up the stairs, attempting to open the locked door. Three concerned voices calling for him.

He wasn’t sure what to do.


End file.
